Change of Mind
by HermyOneMinusOne
Summary: The Slytherin boys decide to steal some Polyjuice Potion to have some fun.... what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

"Today, we will begin brewing Polyjuice Potion." Severus Snape said irritably, looking around his potions class with an apathetic eye.

With a flick of his wand, all the ingredients and instructions for the potion were instantly on the chalkboard. The potion was complicated, and it would take about a month to brew correctly.

"I am assuming that you all can read, so there is no need to explain anything further." Snape said with a hint of annoyance. He sat down at his desk, and busied himself with grading his pupil's mediocre homework.

Hermione smirked inwardly. She had made this potion five years ago, back when she was a second year. This would be a snap.

" I don't remember this potion being so complicated..." Ron mumbled from her right.

Harry sighed, and began gathering his ingredients for the finicky potion. He was partnered with Ron again, and their potion would be a failure again.

He glanced jealously at Neville Longbottom, who had luckily managed to become Hermione's partner. Hermione was all over the place, gathering this, chopping that, she looked like she was on fast forward. She quickly got up to retrieve another potion ingredient. So quickly in fact, that she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down at her with icy grey eyes. "Watch it Granger," he sneered, " I don't want to get any of your Mudblood filth on my cashmere sweater."

Hermione rolled her eyes. When will that child realize that "Mudblood" was not insulting to her whatsoever? He was just bitter because she got better grades than he did.

Malfoy looked at her, annoyed that she didn't react. He was going to add something to his previous statement, but decided not to, and arrogantly stalked back to his seat.

----------------------------------------------

The rest of potions passed slowly and monotonously, with the exception of Ron's freckles turning green because he accidentally flicked some potion onto his face.

Hermione sat with Harry and the green-freckled Ron during dinner.

"Why do people keep staring?" Ron said angrily, slamming his fist loudly onto the dinner table when he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Hmm Ron, if it looked like I had bright green bogeys flicked all over my face, you would be staring too." Harry said, making fun of Ron's obliviousness. "Speaking of staring

Hermione, that boy from Ravenclaw won't stop doing it to you." Harry said, tilting his head towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, swiftly turned around to glare at whoever Harry was speaking of.

Hermione turned around to see who Harry was referring to. She blushed.

"His name is Richard." She said quietly.

"Oh, so you know this 'Richard?'" Ron asked accusingly. "What? Are you two dating? Have you been snogging him?"

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, and he fell silent. He began snoring quietly.

Harry gave her a look.

"What? He deserved it," Hermione said, shrugging. "I'm not going to tolerate a seventeen year old scolding me for something I am not doing."

"So you do know him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, his name is Richard like I said. Richard Praxley. He's a sixth year."

"And how do you know him?"

"I met him in the library," Hermione said casually.

Harry laughed. "Well, he looks like a nice enough person. I'll ask Ginny if she knows anything about him."

Hermione sighed. There he goes, playing the big brother role again.

Harry stood up. "And wake bogey-face from his slumber would you? We need to finish Snape's essay today. And plus, he's starting to drool."

--------------------------------

After dinner Hermione decided to pay another visit to the library.

Madame Pince had just received a large order of _The New and Improved Hogwarts: A History, _and Hermione was dying to get her hands on a copy.

She made her way down the dark aisles of old books, and reached a section that had all the new arrivals. Grinning, Hermione grabbed one of the new books. _The New and Improved Hogwarts: A History _gleamed under the dim light of the library. Practically skipping with excitement, Hermione made her way over to Madame Pince to check the book out.

On her way out, she came across Richard Praxley. She smiled; although she had only known Richard for a few months, she really liked him. He was pretty tall, about the same height as Harry. He had straight brown hair that stuck up in odd angles, and hazel eyes that glowed whenever he smiled.

"Hey Hermione," Richard greeted her, "I see you got your hands on the new _Hogwarts: A History._" He grinned, eyeing the fat book in her hands.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to read it!"

"I already started it, and I must say, it's tons better than the older one."

Hermione melted a little. She had never met anyone who shared the same interests as her with such a passion. She was about to excuse herself to go read the new book, when Richard interrupted her thoughts.

"Listen Hermione, I was wondering..." His pale cheeks started to glow a slight red color. He shuffled his feet.

"Yes?"

"There's another Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend... it's the last trip before Christmas break. I was wondering of you wanted to accompany me there?" He said it all very quickly.

Hermione blushed. "I'd love to Richard!"

Richard looked up at Hermione, and gave her a dazzling grin. "Well I was thinking, we could go to the Three Broomsticks, and discuss the new book."

Hermione's heart leapt with joy. She really did like Richard. "That sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" And with that, she gave Richard a quick hug, leaving him much more red then he had previously been.

----------------------------------

It was Friday, and Hermione's trip to Hogsmeade with Richard was going to take place the following day. She had one last class before her day was over, and it was Potions.

The Polyjuice Potion that she and Neville were working on was going exceedingly well. It had turned a light coffee brown color, and was of the consistency of water, just as the book described it should be. She looked over to Harry and Ron's work station. Their potion did not look as light of a brown as it should have been, and it looked a little thick.

Ron turned from his steaming cauldron to talk to Hermione. He was still bitter towards her when he found out that she was going to Hogsmeade with Richard.

"So, are you still going on that _date _with _Richard_?" He spat jealously.

Hermione calmly answered him. "Yes I am still meeting with Richard tomorrow."

"I don't see what you like so much about him. He's a nerdy git." Ron mumbled mostly to himself.

Too bad that another set of ears picked up what he had said.

"The Mudblood probably fancies him because he can actually _afford _to take her out." Malfoy said with an evil smirk.

Ron and Harry swiftly turned around to Malfoy's table.

"Fuck off Malfoy, nobody asked for your pathetic opinion!" Harry said angrily.

Malfoy ignored Harry's comment. "So is it true Granger? Somebody actually asked _you_ on a date?"

Hermione turned around to glare at Malfoy with narrow eyes. "What's it to you, ferret?" she asked.

"I don't know," He said innocently, picking at a speck on his robes, "I was just thinking, this poor git must be blind, or severely retarded to ask you out."

Hermione sent him daggers with her eyes. "At least I'm not some kind of man whore who spends every night with a desperate ditzy skank. You've probably contracted some type of sexually transmitted disease from half the boys at Hogwarts." Hermione was referring to Malfoy's sickening relationship with Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy chuckled. "I do admit, Pansy is a bit of a whore, but at least she gets some. You, on the other hand Mudblood, would never get shagged if you were the last woman on earth. You're ugly. Your filth makes me want to puke."

Ron seemed to take this much harder than Hermione did. He furiously leapt at Malfoy, but Snape was at the scene in under a second. With a flick of Snape's wand Ron was sitting back in his seat.

"Attacking students Weasley? Tsk tsk. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention." Snape smirked.

Ron was too angry to even respond. "If this ever happens again, it'll be a hundred points from Gryffindor, and a week's worth of detentions."

--------------------------------------------

Ron was still fuming at dinner.

" I just don't get it Hermione, how can you _not _want to punch Malfoy's stupid face in?" He asked, gnawing at his chicken viciously.

Hermione shrugged, and took a bite of her baked potato. "I just don't let his comments get to me anymore. Truth be told, I actually feel _bad _for him."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with open mouths.

"And _why _would you feel that way?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well if you really think about it, he's like a little chid. His parents set high expectations for him, and when he doesn't meet them, he's shunned away. All he's asking for is attention. And his insults are just a way to make his miserable life seem more important."

Harry gave this some thought. " I see what you're saying, but I still hate his guts." He said, while Ron nodded furiously in agreement.

"You just have to remember that it's only words, and if you react, you'll be feeding his ego. Just ignore him, and eventually it'll go away."

Harry and Ron mumbled incoherently and continued with their dinner.

Hermione sighed, and looked up. From the Ravenclaw table, Richard caught her eye. He motioned to the doors, and got up from his seat.

Hermione followed suit. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to start on my Charms essay."

Harry and Ron nodded, and she left the Great Hall. Richard was waiting for her outside the giant oak doors.

"Hey Hermione." He said with a gleaming smile. "I thought that we could take a walk outside, y'know, just to talk."

Hermione smiled. "That would be really nice."

Richard took her out by the lake with the Giant Squid, and they sat by it's edge under the moon light. They talked for what seemed like hours, and as their evening was coming to an end, a thought struck Hermione.

She had remembered what Malfoy had said to her in Potions earlier, about her being ugly and unshaggable. Although she was used to blocking out what came out of Malfoy's mouth, this particular comment got to her. So she decided to ask Richard about what he thought of her.

"Richard," Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I'm.... ugly?" Hermione felt very strange asking that question. She had never asked anybody that before.

Richard looked surprised. "What? Why would you ask that?"

Hermione merely shrugged. She felt so strange. Looks had never really meant much to her.

"Well Hermione, you're not even close ugly. On the contrary, I think that you're rather beautiful." Richard looked at her. "There's nothing ugly about you, on the inside or out."

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't really know what I was thinking, asking you something silly like that."

He chuckled. "It's alright Hermione."

"So you really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"Why yes," Richard said standing up. He put out his hand for Hermione to take. She stood up as well.

"Well thank you." Hermione stood up on tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Richard's face turned a bright shade of red.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was back at her dorm, and she was laying in bed. Thinking of Richard, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to a beautiful Saturday morning.

She was supposed to meet Richard at the main entrance at nine o' clock for their trip to Hogsmeade. After a quick shower and some drying charms, Hermione pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a light sweater. She decided that she would wear a bit of make-up too.

After some breakfast and amicable chatter with Ginny, Hermione decided that it was time to meet with Richard.

It was a few minutes until nine, so Hermione waited at the doors patiently, a few others students milling around with her. After a couple of minutes, she spotted Richard.

"Hi Hermione," Richard greeted her, smiling. "You look great." He eyed her up and down.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks. So, shall we go?"

"Definitely." Richard took her hand, and they walked out together.

As they walked out of the school, Hermione spotted Malfoy talking with Blaise Zabini. Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione and Richard walking, holding hands. She expected him to give her the dirtiest look he could muster, but to her immense surprise, he raised both his eyebrows and he looked quite perplexed. Zabini turned to look in Malfoy's direction, and he looked quite surprised as well.

Hermione shook it off, and went into Hogsmeade with Richard.

------------------------------------------------

They walked and talked for hours, enjoying the weather and each other's company. They were passing by a book shop when a volume in the display case caught Hermione's eye. _The Beauty and Complexity of Charms _by Tjaden Alexander gleamed in the book shop's display case.

"Have you read that book before?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Hermione responded, "But only once. I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron a while back, and I happened to come across the book. I just saw it lying there, and I decided it wouldn't hurt if I read it, as long as I put it back."

Richard laughed. "I never knew that there was someone out there who loved reading as much as I do."

Hermione smiled. She looked at the price tag hanging from the heavy volume. Her smile disappeared. The book was extremely expensive; it cost nearly twenty Galleons.

Richard happened to glance at the price as well, and he raised his eyebrows. Not wanting to look at the book any longer, Hermione walked away from the book shop.

Their final stop was at Honeydukes, where they spent the remainder of their time sampling strange candies. Richard ended up buying Hermione a box of her favorite sweet, Fizzy Toffee Bites.

--------------------------------------------------------

After some farewells and a shy kiss goodnight from Richard, Hermione was back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, sitting in their favorite seats by the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted. "How was your date with Richard?"

"It was great," Hermione said as she plopped herself on a seat next to Ron.

"Damn!" Harry swore as Ron checked him. He looked up at Hermione. "I'm glad to hear that you guys hit it off."

Ron didn't say anything as he continued to mercilessly pummel Harry's chess pieces.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, see you at breakfast." Hermione got up and walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

----------------------------------

Hermione was sipping on some orange juice and preparing her porridge when Harry and Ron joined her for breakfast.

Harry eyed her choice of sustenance warily, and began filling his plate with all sorts of carnivorous items, Ron following suit.

"Good morning," Hermione said to the two of them.

"Mornin'" Harry said, his mouth full of food.

Ron acknowledged her with a nod.

A few moments later, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, delivering mail to the students.

Hermione waited patiently for the brown tawny owl that always delivered the paper, but to her immense surprise, not one, but two, three, four, and five owls surrounded her, each carrying what looked like a heavy book.

Each owl looked glad to be rid of the huge parcel they were carrying, and flew off silently. Before she could say anything a sixth owl flew towards her, and dropped a letter onto the humongous stack of parcels.

She looked at Harry and Ron, and grabbed the letter.

"Should I open it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" Harry said, "The mail does get checked before it enters the school."

She cautiously opened the envelope, and when nothing hazardous occurred, she took out the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you already know, those giant parcels you received are all books. _

_They are all by Tjaden Alexander, and they are each a wonderful read. _

_I have personally read all five books, and Alexander is one of my favorite_

_authors. I know that you will enjoy reading them all._

_Richard_

Hermione immediately glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Richard was nowhere in sight.

"What is it? Who is it from?" Ron asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"They're all books. From Richard." Hermione was in some sort of trance. This was the most generous gift she had ever received from anybody in her entire life.

At that moment, Ginny joined them for breakfast. "Good morning all!" She said cheerily.

She saw the giant stack of packages next to Hermione. "Whoa! That looks like all the mail I've ever gotten in my lifetime! Who's it from?"

"Richard." Hermione said, still in a bit of a trance.

"Richard, as in Richard Praxley?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Yes, you know him?" Hermione asked, now giving her full attention to Ginny.

"Well not personally, but I know _of _him. He's in my year, remember?"

"So what do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, his father is a multi-millionaire, and he used to be business partners with Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione was shocked. Harry and Ron stared at Ginny with their mouths agape.

"_Millionaire_?" Ron repeated.

"Partners with _Malfoy_?" Harry said in disbelief.

"But you said that they _used_ to be partners," Hermione stated. "So what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but something happened and they got into an argument. Malfoy took his half, and Praxley took his half, and they split for good."

"What's the name of Richard's father?" Harry asked.

"Donovan Praxley."

Hermione felt really stupid. She had heard of Donovan Praxley, but she had never thought much about it.

"I-I need to go talk to Richard." She got up, and levitated the massive stack of books beside her. She left Harry and Ron to ponder what they had just learned, hoping that they wouldn't think too much f it.

She decided to head toward the Gryffindor Common Room to drop of her wonderfully heavy gifts. She came across Richard as she was climbing one of the multiple staircases.

"Richard!" Hermione called out to him. He was on a different staircase, so she had to wait a minute before she was face-to-face with him.

"Hermione," Richard greeted her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I see you received my gift." He said, eyeing the floating mass of books.

"Yes... about that." Hermione said, staring pointedly at the floor.

Richard furrowed his brow. "You-you don't like it?"

"No! It's not that, it's the best gift I have ever received in my entire life, its just that...."

"It's just what?" He asked, looking worried.

"I can't accept it, it's too much."

He laughed. "Really Hermione, if that's the case, then I insist you keep it."

"I can't!" Hermione looked at the floating books, a little heartbroken. She really did want to keep them. "All those books.... they must be worth over a hundred Galleons!"

"So?"

"It's just.... I dunno Richard. I feel guilty."

He gave her a warm smile. "Well you shouldn't Hermione. I gave those to you and they're yours to keep. "

Hermione sighed. "Well... I suppose." She looked up at him. "Just curious, how come you never told me that your father was Donovan Praxley?"

Richard shrugged. "I thought you would have already made the connection. And besides, I don't really like talking about it that much. People usually think I'm bragging or they'll try to be friends with my because of his money."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Well, enough about that. I'm going to drop off this spectacular gift in my dorm, and I have to be heading to Arithmancy, or I'll be late. See you at lunch?"

"Definitely," Richard agreed.

---------------------------------------------

It was the the end of the week, and Hermione found herself in Double Potions. Their Polyjuice Potion had been brewing for almost a month now, and it was supposed to be ready for the lesson that day.

"Your potion should now be bubbling slowly, and have the characteristics similar to that of mud." Snape said monotonously, while walking around the aisles of his classroom and peeking into the student's cauldrons.

"A fine example of this would be Mr. Malfoy's potion here," He said, giving a slight smirk to the smug looking Malfoy.

He walked by Hermione and Neville's station, and found nothing to criticize, so he moved to Harry and Ron's cauldron. Their potion was more of an orange color, and it was quite lumpy.

"An example of what Polyjuice Potion should _not _look like is standing right in front of me. Tell me Potter, what did you use to shred your Boomslang skin with?"

"My knife, sir." Harry said stiffly. He hated when Snape picked on him just to be an arse.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You bought a shredder in the beginning of the term for a reason Potter, and next time I expect you to use the proper equipment instead of taking shortcuts."

Snape walked to the front of the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Now, if your potion was brewed properly, you will be testing it on yourself and your partner. If it was not, then you will receive zero marks for today."

Ron swore under his breath.

"Take a goblet, and fill each halfway with the potion."

The class complied, and soon, the air was filled with may 'plop plops' from the thick brown potion.

"Now, add a sample of your partner's DNA." Snape instructed as he glared around his class. "Finnigan! A hair from his head will suffice!" Snape yelled angrily at Seamus Finnigan, who was trying to pluck some hair from Dean Thomas's forearms.

"Now, I want you to take the potion, and record your results. Once you have changed back to your original self, you may leave. And please be sure to adjust your attire before taking the potion." Snape said, looking pointedly at Hermione and Neville. He then sat at his desk and began to grade homework, keeping a watchful eye on his students.

Hermione took the time to adjust her clothing so that she wouldn't suffocate when she transformed into Neville. Her potion had turned a murky red color after adding a bit of Neville's hair. Neville stared into his own goblet with fear. He looked as though he were about to faint.

"Well," He said shakily, lifting his goblet, "Cheers Hermione." And he downed his potion in two gulps.

Hermione followed suit. As soon as the potion went down her throat she felt as though there were worms crawling inside her skin. She grabbed onto the table and watched as she transformed. She rose several inches and grew wider. When the worms were gone, she released the fierce grip she had on the table.

She looked around the classroom. It would have looked totally normal, except for the fact that every student was looking down at their new bodies with awe, and they were staring at their partner's appearances as well.

Crabbe and Goyle had switched bodies, and they guffawed at each other whenever they would move. Pansy Parkinson had switched with Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy looked sulkily down at her masculine features, while Millicent was obviously reveling in the fact that she actually looked feminine.

Behind Hermione, Malfoy had switched with Blaise Zabini. The were silent, except for Malfoy occasionally telling Zabini how flabby he was in some areas of his body.

Seamus and Dean seemed to be getting the biggest kick out of this.

"Bloody hell! I'm so _white,_" Dean said, staring at his pale hands. "Kiss me, I'm Irish!"

"Well I've never been this tan before in my entire life! And I have a sudden urge to go watch Muggle sports on a telly-fision!" Seamus said, making fun of Dean's love for Muggle soccer.

"Shut up, you wanker. It's pronounced _te-le-vision._"

Snape silenced them before they could argue any further.

Hermione stared at the hands on her body. They were so big compared to her own. She kind of felt like a giant. She looked up at Neville, who hadn't said anything. He looked embarrassed.

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked up at Hermione. "Well.... yeah, I suppose. It's just kind of _weird._" The robes he was wearing were hanging from his now tiny frame. They were at least five sizes too big.

A voice that Hermione didn't recognize came out from behind. "Well of course it's _weird_ for you Longbottom. The only female you've even been remotely close to is your Grandmother!" It was Malfoy speaking through Blaise's body.

Hermione had never really heard Blaise speak before. That was a first.

Malfoy sneered and turned his attention to Hermione. "And how goes it feel, Granger, to be trapped in the large, unattractive body of an oaf?"

She could see Malfoy's sneer through Blaise's features. Hermione felt Neville cringe behind her.

"Actually Malfoy, I feel pretty strong." She cracked her large knuckles menacingly. She then proceeded to crack her neck, and her jaw. "I'm actually quite surprised that Neville hasn't taken the time to kick your pathetic arse yet."

Malfoy glared at Hermione through his brown eyes. He was about to say something else wen Blaise gave him a pointed look. He turned around, and began to work on his assignment.

"Thanks, Hermione." Neville said quietly. He sat down.

"No need to thank me Neville. But, I am curious. Why _haven't _you already beaten Malfoy to the punch? I mean, even _I _already did that." She said, recalling the time in her third year when she slapped Malfoy in the face.

"I dunno," He said, looking at the floor. "I just don't like to fight, that's all."

She didn't say anything, and began to work on her experiment notes. Neville did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick note- Things get dirty in this chapter, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy was walking through Dungeons of Hogwarts, heading towards the Slytherin Common Room. After a series of complicated turns, he reached a blank wall.

"Serpent." He said to the wall. A door appeared, and he walked through it into the Common Room.

Blaise Zabini was sitting on a green sofa when Draco entered the room.

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I haven't a bloody clue," Draco said a little irritably. "Knowing Goyle, maybe another stupid strip tease from another ugly whore."

Blaise said nothing. He and Draco walked upstairs toward their dorm.

Every Friday night, the seventh year Slytherin boys had a "guys night". They drank, gambled, and played with girls. Every week, each one of them had to think of a new idea for the night. Last week it was Theodore Nott's turn. He had brought in three willing sixth year Hufflepuffs for some fun.

Draco personally didn't like them. They were _too _dense for his taste.

This week, it was Goyle's turn. By far, Crabbe and Goyle always had the worst ideas, and they always brought the ugliest girls. Draco was not too eager for what they had in store.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were already in the room when Draco and Blaise entered. Goyle looked very pleased with himself, Crabbe was snickering, and Nott had a smirk on his face.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why do_ you_ look so happy? You better not bring another ugly Ravenclaw girl again, or I swear Goyle-"

Nott cut him off. "Draco, stop. I believe Goyle's idea is the best idea that _any _of us had ever come up with." He looked around. "The only issue that we would come across is how _open-minded _we are all willing to be." He looked pointedly at Draco.

"As long as I'm not doing any gay shit, then I'm fine." Draco said. Blaise nodded alongside him.

Goyle finally spoke up. "I think you won't mind this one bit." He rummaged in his robe for something, and he pulled out what looked like a large flask of mud.

Draco eyed the flask. Goyle then took out five little beakers. Nothing appeared to be inside them.

"Here each of you take a beaker." Goyle said, handing out the beakers.

Draco took one, and looked inside. There _was _something in each of the beakers. A single strand of hair. Draco's beaker contained a long blonde strand. He snapped his head up. Everything fit now.

He gave a sly smile to Goyle. "Are these hairs just from anybody?" He asked.

"No, Crabbe and I hand picked each one." Goyle said, glad that Draco approved.

Draco smirked. He had to admit, Goyle really outdid himself this time.

"So, what now?" Zabini asked, peering into his beaker.

Crabbe went outside their dorm, and returned a few seconds later, a Slytherin girl trailing behind him.

"This is Lexi. She volunteered to give us a little show today." Crabbe said, pointing at the girl and looking excited.

Lexi smiled and eyed the boys in the room, her stare lingering on Draco for a bit. Draco frowned inwardly. Lexi was pretty decent looking, but he knew her type. Dumb and desperate.

Nott charmed all the beds to the side of the room, creating a wide space in the middle. He conjured up five leather chairs, and a small coffee table in the middle. Goyle hurried to his dresser, and took out a half-full bottle of Firewhiskey, and five shot glasses. He passed the drink around.

Once the boys were comfortable, and warm with a shot of Firewhiskey, Goyle handed Lexi a little glass with some Polyjuice Potion. Lexi sauntered over to Nott, and took his beaker. She carefully added the hair to the potion.

"One sip will last fifteen minutes. You know what to do." Goyle said to Lexi, sitting back in his chair comfortably. She took a sip of the potion, and shuddered at the taste. In less than a minute, she had transformed into Lavender Brown.

Crabbe and Goyle hooted in unison and Nott flushed slightly. He had always had a liking for Lavender.

Lavender stared pointedly into Nott's eyes with a hint of mischievousness. She slowly began to discard her robes, and took the time to remove each button slowly. Under her robes, Lavender revealed a short skirt, and a tight, skimpy shirt. Nott shifted in his seat, his stare never leaving hers.

She then took off her shirt, revealing a plain, white lace bra. Standing up on the coffee table, she began to sway her hips, almost dancing.

Draco smirked. She wasn't as bad as he thought she would be.

Lavender proceeded to remove her skirt, and she was left standing on the table with nothing but her bra and a thong.

Nott's breath hitched in his throat. He was obviously enjoying this, he had flushed a very deep shade of red.

Lavender hopped off the table and sat on Nott's lap, wrapping herself around him.

Draco shifted his attention from the erotic sight in front of him to Zabini. "How about we bet that _this,_" He shook his own beaker, "belongs to that blonde Ravenclaw vixen, Amelia Curvhart?"

Zabini chuckled, and ignored Draco's offer.

"Here, take mine." Zabini said suddenly, giving his beaker to Draco.

Draco laughed. "Ah, Blaise. I knew you always had a weakness for blondes." He traded with Zabini, and looked in the beaker. A wavy brunette stand of hair lay inside.

"I'm particularly fond of brunettes," Draco said to Blaise. "Hopefully this will be good."

After Nott's turn was over, it was Crabbe's turn. Lexi transformed into one of the dense Hufflepuffs that Nott had brought in last week.

Goyle had her transform into a girl that Draco did not know; she looked quite young. Zabini had Amelia Curvhart, just as Draco predicted. Zabini was not a man of words, but Draco could tell that he was enjoying his turn very much.

Finally, it was Draco's turn. He was actually quite excited, and agitated from waiting for so long. Lexi took his beaker and emptied it's contents into her last glass of potion. She smiled at him, and downed the glass.

Draco sat back, and waited to see who she would transform into. Would it be that sultry seventh year from Ravenclaw? Or that cute sixth year Hufflepuff?

To his immense shock, Lexi turned into the girl that he least expected her to. Standing in front of him, wearing a wanton smile, was Hermione Granger.

The rest of the boys howled with laughter. Draco was too shocked to say anything.

"Lets see what Granger has under those robes!" Nott yelled, Crabbe and Goyle still snickering. Zabini grinned. The look on Draco's face was priceless.

Hermione went up on the coffee table, and began to unbutton her robe. When it was finally off, she threw it at Goyle, who was still guffawing with laughter.

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. He did not expect Granger's body to look so tempting. She had a pale, creamy complexion, and her large brown eyes stood out from her light skin. Her hair was frizzy, but in a sexy way. The heavy robes she wore all the time hid her small frame and perfectly smooth legs.

Hermione swayed her curvaceous hips, and slowly removed her shirt.

"Take it off!" Crabbe said, almost impatiently. Hermione shot him a glance, and removed the tiny shirt in one swift motion. She revealed a flat, toned stomach, and round, full breasts.

Draco shifted in his seat. He felt his dick twitch in his briefs. He licked his lips.

Hermione smirked, and proceeded to slowly unhook her bra. Once removed, she threw it at Draco.

All they boys hooted and cheered.

"Damn, that Granger has a _fine _set of knockers!" Nott said, taking a shot of Firewhiskey.

Draco shifted in his seat again. He didn't know what was going on with him. This was Granger. _Granger. _He hated Granger. Everything about her, from her ugly hair, to her know-it-all attitude, to her beautiful set of breasts....

_No!_ Draco said to himself. _She's a filthy Mudblood._

The little voice in the back of his mind challenged his last thought._ Who cares about blood? She's so sexy....._

Hermione bounced off the coffee table, and straddled Draco's lap. She began kissing his neck, and she slowly nibbled on his ear. Draco groaned quietly. He snaked one of his hands under her, and grabbed one of her soft breasts.

He felt her smile against his neck. He shifted, and Hermione felt the hard bulge in his pants.

"Someone is enjoying this," She whispered into his ear. Draco nodded, his eyes closed. She slowly sneaked her hand under his robe. She unzipped his pants expertly, and grabbed his throbbing dick from beneath his boxers. Draco hissed slightly.

He quickly glanced around the room, and the was glad that the boys weren't paying much attention to him anymore; Zabini had brought out a deck of cards.

Hermione started moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft, while still nibbling on his ear. Draco massaged both of her breasts, reveling in their softness.

She moved her hand up to the tip of his cock, and swirled his moist head with her thumb. Draco thrust into her hands, and she began to move quicker. He growled in pleasure; he was so close.

She began to trail kisses along his jawline. His breathing became shallow and ragged. Hermione looked him in the eyes, and kissed him deeply.

Staring into Hermione's eyes set it off. Draco came, hard. His little groans of pleasure were drowned by her lips on his. After a few moments, she withdrew her hands from his boxers, and buttoned his pants for him. Draco cast a small Scourgify spell on himself, and Hermione.

She got up, and began clothing herself. Draco started at her, still mesmerized with Granger's beauty. As Lexi was putting on her robes, she slowly transformed back into herself. She grew a couple of inches, and Hermione's long brunette hair shortened considerably and turned a dull shade of blonde.

Draco got up, and joined the rest of the Slytherins for a good game of poker, while Lexi silently left their dorm.

--------------------------------------

Later that night, Draco had a dream with Hermione. He awoke to find a large tent in his sheets. Cursing himself, and Granger, he went into the showers to take care of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The beginning of the Winter Holidays had begun, and Hermione found herself in the library, starting her homework.

Ron and Ginny had gone to the Burrow to spend Christmas with their parents, Harry tagging along. Richard had also left for the Holidays, and he was going to stay with his family in their home in France.

Hermione liked spending time alone; she could be in the library all day, and no one would scold her for doing so. And, if she ever got lonely, she could always spend time with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who had matured somewhat over the years.

After a few productive hours, she decided to wrap up her Ancient Runes essay, and head off to dinner.

The Great Hall was decorated splendidly, despite the fact that there were only about thirty students staying in the castle. There were six monstrous Christmas trees in the hall, and they were so full of decorations that without magic, all the glowing trinkets and tinsel would have fallen off. Thousands of tiny candles were levitating in the air, giving the room a twinkling sort of glow.

There was one table in the center of the hall, and it was almost full. Hermione spotted Lavender and Parvati, and took a seat next to the two of them.

"Hey Hermione!" Parvati greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh, don't you just _adore _these decorations?" Lavender asked Hermione as she took her seat. "They are _so _romantic!"

Hermione giggled. She used to find Lavender's girly comments quite annoying, but now she found them rather refreshing and entertaining.

"So Hermione, you and Richard?" Parvati asked cheekily as she began to fill her plate with food.

Hermione's face turned a slight pink color. "I guess so," She said sheepishly, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"He seems sweet and all, and _Merlin _knows he's a good catch," Lavender said through a mouthful of potatoes, "But I expected him to ask you to stay with him over the break."

Hermione shrugged. "I've only known him for about three months. I didn't _expect_ him to ask me anything of the sort."

"Plus," Parvati added, "You would have to meet his _father_." She and Lavender shot each other identical looks. They giggled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

"Haven't you ever _seen _what Donovan Praxley looks like?" Parvati questioned.

"No?.." Hermione asked, a little confused.

Lavender burst into a fit of giggles. "He's _hot_!"

Hermione almost snorted into her juice. "Excuse me? What do you _mean_ by _hot_?"

"I mean that when I'm of age, I wouldn't mind _him_ taking me out one day!" Lavender said, with Parvati nodding at her side.

Hermione laughed. She would only hear something like that from Lavender and Parvati.

She looked up from her plate. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott just entered the Great Hall, and they sat themselves across the trio of girls, a few seats down.

Hermione looked at Draco. She would have thought that he would have gone on vacation with his parents, rather than stay in the castle.

A couple of minutes passed by quietly, when Parvati whispered something in Lavender's ear.

"No! You really think so?" Lavender asked delightedly, blushing slightly. Parvati nodded furiously at her side.

"Hermione," Parvati said suddenly, "Is Theodore Nott staring at Lavender?"

Hermione was about to turn around to look at Nott when Lavender fiercely grabbed her arm.

"Not now!" She whispered urgently. "Wait a while until you look at him!"

Hermione slowly turned back to her plate, and took a few bites of her food before looking up at Nott. Parvati was right; Nott kept glancing back at Lavender with a kind of longing in his eye.

"He is looking at you." Hermione whispered to Lavender. Lavender broke into a fit of giggles.

"Well what should I do?" She asked, breathless.

"He is rather good looking, I think you should go for it!" Parvati said enthusiastically.

Hermione turned back to the Slytherins sitting across from them, Nott still staring at Lavender with a glazed look. She turned her attention to Draco. His sharp features looked a little different that day, much softer and relaxed. There was no scowl or smirk on his face, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

_If he always looked like that, he wouldn't be so bitter and alone all the time._ Hermione thought to herself.

Malfoy seemed to snap out of his trance, and he looked up at her. Draco was surprised to see Hermione looking back at him. He looked into her eyes for a spilt second, face blank, and then turned back to his dinner.

Startled, Hermione delved back into her thoughts. That was the first time in her life that she had some type of contact with Malfoy where he didn't insult her or act like an arse in anyway.

---------------------

Draco Malfoy sat in the dark Slytherin Common Room.

It was empty except for a few fifth years who were chatting quietly near the fireplace.

He was lost in thought. He had never spent so much time thinking in his life. In the past week, his thoughts mainly revolved around Hermione.

He had mixed feelings about her. Ever since he had met her in his first year, he had a place for her. A kind of rank. She was at the bottom, with Potter and Weasley. He never found any interest in her, except to insult her in some way. She was just a girl at school that he liked to bother.

But now, it was like he was seeing her in a whole new light. He didn't see her as one of Potter's sidekicks anymore. She was a female. A girl. The opposite sex. She now interested him in a brand new way. Instead of telling her something that would make her fume with anger, he wanted to tell her something that would make her laugh. When she looked at him, his heart skipped a beat, but he made sure to never show it in his face. He wanted her, but he wished for her to want him too.

Ever since he had seen what she really looked like, under those robes, and under her bushy hair, he couldn't get his mind off of her. He told himself that it was purely lust; he had no real feelings for her. He got a taste of her, even though it wasn't _really _her, and he wanted more.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Draco? _He thought to himself, rubbing his temples.

The only way he would get over these feelings is to have her. At least once.

_This is going to be a walk in the park.... _Draco concluded sarcastically.

-----------------------------------

Hermione woke up, refreshed from a good night's sleep. She got out of bed, and shivered when the icy floor touched her bare feet. She looked outside; the school grounds was covered in a thick blanket of snow. It looked like a Christmas card.

Lavender and Parvati were already up, opening the stack of gifts that lie in front of their beds, gossiping.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" They said in unison, as Hermione put on her slippers.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" She said cheerily as she went to join the girls in their gift opening ceremony. She had at least six gifts sitting at the base of her bed, and she sat down on the warm rug and grabbed the first one she could reach.

She had received a new pair of gold dangly earrings from Ginny, and a fancy bookmark from Ron. Harry had given her a new quill, and her parents had sent her a card wishing her a Happy Christmas, and informing that they had added some more money into her Gringott's bank account. Lavender and Parvati had also given her a gift; a subscription to the _Hip Young Witch_ magazine. They told her that the magazine would help her become more in-touch with her feminine side.

She was opening her last present, and it was the largest of the bunch. It was from Richard. She was about to unwrap the fancy paper surrounding it, when Lavender screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" She shrieked, staring at some kind of tabloid magazine in her hands.

Parvati looked at what Lavender was holding, and instantly put a hand over her mouth, muffling the loud gasp that escaped.

"What is it?!" Hermione asked, panicking a little.

Lavender looked up at Hermione. She looked very upset. She looked at Parvati, and they seemed to share some type of telepathic message with each other. Parvati nodded grimly.

"I think you need to see this," Lavender said, handing the magazine over to Hermione.

The magazine was called _Eligible Bachelors: The Young Witch Edition_. It looked like one of those cheesy gossip magazines that young girls loved to gush about. She looked at the picture that was on the cover.

Richard Praxley was on the cover of the magazine, and he was in a passionate embrace with another girl. Their moving picture kissed for a while, then they broke their embrace and Richard put his arm around the girl. He was smiling, and his white teeth gleamed. The head line read: _Richard Praxley, Eligible Bachelor No More!!!_

Hermione dropped the magazine. She looked at the date. This magazine was not old; it had been published the previous day; on Christmas Eve. She felt sick to her stomach.

Why would he do something like that to her? She tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't help it when they started streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Lavender said, rushing to go comfort the almost sobbing Hermione. Parvati did the same, and they both comforted Hermione until she stopped crying.

"I just don't understand," She sniffed miserably, "I thought things were going so well! He even sent me a gift!" Hermione indicated the half-opened parcel lying on the floor.

"Well, I just think that you're lucky that you found out about him before you _really _fell for him. I mean, what if he had been playing you this whole time?" Parvati asked, staring at Richard's picture with disgust.

"I suppose." Hermione said quietly. She sat on the floor for a few more minutes and thought about her predicament.

Almost instantly, she had a severe mood swing. "How _dare_ he!" She exploded suddenly. She jumped to her feet.

Parvati and Lavender jumped at her sudden outburst.

"What does he think I am? Some kind of _toy_ that he can just play around with?!" She began to pace her dorm, thinking to herself.

She would not become some kind of crying mess just because a boy did that to her. Hermione Granger is _not _the type of girl to cry over some boy who played her. Especially some boy that she had only known for a few months.

"I'll teach that_ boy _a lesson!" Hermione said lethally to nobody in particular.

Lavender grinned. "That's the Hermione we're used to!"

"What are you going to do?" Parvati asked, holding the tabloid in her hands.

"Well, I'm going to show him that he can't just play me like that. I'm going to move on. I don't need him to be happy."

Parvati squealed. "Oh, Hermione, this is like all those romance novels I read about! A girl gets hurt by the man that she thought she loved, and then she goes and searches for love, and then the new man that she finds really _is _her true love!"

Hermione gave a small smile. "Who wants some breakfast? I'm famished."

Lavender and Parvati got up, and got ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

------------------------------

They seated themselves at the edge of the giant table, enjoying the Christmas spirit that floated contagiously throughout the air. Hermione was so caught up in it, that revenge on Richard was pushed to the back of her mind.

After a few minutes, Parvati and Lavender excused themselves, and went to go flirt with some Ravenclaw boys that were eyeing them across the Hall.

Hermione had brought a book with her, one of the Tjaden Alexander books. Just because she was upset with Richard, it didn't mean that she had to be upset with the books he had given her.

She was about to begin reading where she left off when Malfoy sat in front of her.

She looked up slowly, and when she saw that he was indeed sitting in front of her, and it wasn't some trick her mind was playing on her, she stared.

"Happy Christmas, Granger." Draco said, a sincere look on his face.

Hermione almost choked on her own saliva. She sputtered, then managed to wish him a Happy Christmas as well.

She stared at him suspiciously. Why was he doing this to her? Was this some sort of new torture he had come up for her?

He was scrutinizing her, and it was a bit unnerving.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked cautiously.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Actually, there _is_ something wrong with that. You wished me a Happy Christmas like you didn't hate me. If you would have said 'Happy Christmas Mudblood' I would be considerably less frightened then I am now."

Draco smirked. "I've recently been_ enlightened._"

"Enlightened?" Hermione asked, almost in disbelief. "How?"

"I've just had a change of heart, is all." Malfoy said.

Hermione laughed. This was some kind of stupid joke. She decided to ignore him completely, and continue reading her book.

"Tjaden Alexander_ is _quite the writer, don't you agree?" Draco said, looking at the title of her book.

Hermione looked up. "You _read_?" She asked skeptically.

Draco laughed. "More than you know."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Why was he talking to her like they were friends? She didn't like it.

"Malfoy, seriously. Cut to the chase. What do you want from me?"

Draco looked at her inquisitively. He was tempted to tell her that what he really wanted _was_ her, but he restrained himself from saying so. "I don't see why you're acting so paranoid Granger. I'm just trying to have a conversation with you."

Hermione was about to respond when a glint caught her attention. A student sitting a few seats down from her was immersed in the new issue of _Eligible Bachelors: The Young Witch Edition. _Richard was on the cover, and his lips were locked with that girl. Hermione's voice was stuck in her throat.

Deep down, Richard really had hurt her. She tried to cover up her sadness with a storm of rage, but the storm seemed to be waning. She couldn't help it when a tear fell from her eye.

Malfoy was shocked to see Hermione crying in front of him. What had he said to her? He then looked in her direction, and saw the magazine. His heart leapt. He could use this to his advantage.

"Granger, I-" Draco said, but he was cut off by Hermione, who was crying harder than she had been that morning.

"Don't Malfoy! Just don't! I _know_ that you already told me that nobody would love me, and see, you're right! No need to rub it in!" And with that, she got up from her seat, and stormed out of the Hall.

The few students what were in the Hall were now whispering about what they had just witnessed. Draco sat for a few seconds in shock. He had not expected Granger to say that. He didn't even _remember _when he told her that, but apparently, he did.

Hermione had gotten up so quickly, that she forgot her book on the bench across from Draco.

Draco picked it up, and quickly made his way out of the Great Hall, in search of Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco barely caught a glimpse of Hermione as she was swiftly walking away from the Great Hall. She turned a sharp corner, and continued to storm off, unaware of the blonde that was close behind her.

When Draco was within earshot of Hermione he spoke out to her.

"Granger, wait."

Hermione spun around, her face pink from crying.

"You left your book in the Hall." He said, handing her the heavy volume.

She took it cautiously, as though he had hexed it. Saying nothing, she turned around and kept walking.

Hermione was caught in a vortex of emotions. She was embarrassed because Malfoy had seen her cry over the boy who cheated on her. She was confused as to why Malfoy was being so civil with her. She was annoyed with herself, and the heavy book she was carrying. But most of all, she was furious. Furious because Richard was making her feel all those things. She was furious because he had made her think that she was special. She was furious at herself for believing him.

_Revenge. _That word floated back into her conscious from the depths of her thoughts. Hermione almost smiled at the notion. It was so tempting. But how would she do it? She wanted to prove to herself that she could move on, and yet do something that would give a blow to his ego. She would think more of it later.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that somebody was following her.

She stopped. The footsteps behind her stopped as well.

She turned around to the towering figure of Draco Malfoy. He was studying her face with a look she had never seen before. He looked almost..... concerned? Hermione chuckled to herself at the ridiculousness of that thought, and instantly removed it from her mind.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

Draco closed the space that was in between them in two fluid steps. Hermione found herself almost crushed in between Draco and the cold castle wall. She dropped the book she was holding.

"You." He said simply, answering her question. In one swift motion, his lips were locked on to hers.

Hermione's body froze with shock. Never in a million years had she imagined herself in such a position. Her first instinct was to knee Draco as hard as she could where the sun didn't shine, but as he continued to kiss her, her body decided to give in. She kissed him back, and she felt him smirk against her lips.

The kiss was tender, but she felt that there was something more to it. There was some kind of animal desire behind it, and Hermione wanted more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and tangled her hands in his soft hair.

Draco, picking up on her actions, snaked his tongue into her mouth and put more weight onto her, feeling her breasts crush against his chest.

He roughly withdrew from the kiss, and began to nibble and suck on her neck. His tongue traced circles around the bit of sensitive skin between her jaw and her neck, and he earned a little moan of pleasure from her.

Hermione was breathing hard, and her head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. She had never felt this good before.

"Wh- Why?" She managed to gasp out, as Draco continued the attack on her neck.

Draco waited a few moments before he responded. "I had a change of mind." He said honestly, now trailing kisses down her neck. He pulled off her heavy school robes and threw them to the floor.

Hermione didn't think too much into what he had said, and yelped with surprise as Draco unbuttoned the front of her shirt. She felt the cold air touch her warm skin, and it caused her nipples to harden.

Malfoy quickly unhooked her bra, and threw it to the floor, along with her shirt.

"Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, pushing him away.

He was caught by surprise, and he stumbled backwards a little.

Hermione covered her chest with her discarded robes, and picked up her bra. "Not here!" She whispered, flushing a red color.

Malfoy smirked. Typical of Granger to worry about showing her privates in public. Passionately kissing him in the middle of a hall? No big deal.

Wasting no time, he scooped her up effortlessly, and dragged her into the nearest vacant classroom.

Hermione quickly took out her wand, and set up a locking and silencing charm. As soon as she had put her wand away, Draco had her pinned to the wall again.

He pulled off her robe, and revealed her perky, round breasts. They looked exactly as he had remembered them.

"You're fucking sexy, Granger," He muttered mostly to himself, before taking a breast into his mouth.

Hermione gasped. His wet, velvety tongue swirled around her sensitive nipple. He nibbled on the tiny piece of flesh oh so gently, making her shiver with pleasure.

Hermione began to unbutton his linen shirt, her fingers stumbling with the small buttons.

Once she undid the last one, she tugged the shirt off him.

The dim lighting of the room cast shadows all over his toned muscles. Hermione stared at his beautiful figure with awe. She knew that he was fit, but never to this extent. He looked like one of those male swimsuit models she used to ogle at in Muggle magazines.

His torso was completely smooth and soft, except for the fine line of blonde hair that lead from his navel to beneath his pants.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked huskily, still playing with her breasts.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. Draco went back up to kiss her neck, and he snaked a hand under her skirt.

He ran his hand up her smooth legs until he reached her cotton-clad pussy. He traced her slit with a finger and smiled when she whimpered at his touch.

"Granger, you're so wet." He whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered with pleasure.

He began to gently trace circles around her sensitive clit through her damp knickers.

"Oh!" Hermione moaned, digging her nails into the soft flesh of his back. She was in heaven; the feeling of his fingers on her pussy was indescribable.

Draco loved the feeling of her nails on his back. In one rough motion, he pulled her knickers off.

The feeling of the cool air on Hermione's hot pussy was incredible, making her wetter than she was before.

Draco traced a line down her slit once again, then pushed a finger up into her wet folds. His finger barely fit inside her tightness. She was a virgin. He growled as the large bulge in his pants strained.

He slowly withdrew his finger from inside her, then quickly plunged it back into her wetness. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her until her breathing became shallow and ragged.

"Oh.... Oh! Malfoy I'm no- not going to la- last longer if you keep doing that!" She said, moving her hips along to the rhythm of his finger.

"That's the idea, sweetheart..." He said as he started to trace circles around her clit with his other hand.

Hermione felt the pleasure pool in the pit of her stomach until it was almost painful. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she climaxed.

She shrieked in pleasure, letting the waves of her orgasm crash over her. Her back arched and she continued to dig her nails into Draco's back, almost drawing blood. Malfoy withdrew his finger from her dripping pussy, and carried her to the nearest table, where he lay her shaking body down gently. She was breathing hard, and her whole body was flushed pink.

He quickly unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was hard, and it was throbbing painfully beneath his boxers.

Hermione shakily lifted herself up and stared at the giant tent in Malfoy's pants. Gathering what strength was left in her, she hopped off the table, and kneeled in front of him.

"Let me." She said, pulling down his pants.

Malfoy looked down at her curiously. Was she _really_ going to do what he thought... no, _hoped_ for her to do?

Hermione slowly pulled down Draco's briefs, as though she were afraid of what she would unveil.

Her eyes widened as his cock was freed from its confines and bobbed freely in front of her face. It was large. Very large. She gulped.

She gently grabbed his member at its base, and touched the soft skin. She could see every vein straining through the delicate layer of skin. She slowly ran her hand up his shaft, and touched the head.

Draco hissed at her feather soft touches.

"Granger, it won't break!" He growled impatiently.

Hermione looked up at him. His face was twisted in pain and pleasure, and he was developing a very thin layer of sweat on his body.

Not waiting any longer, she put the head of his cock into her wet mouth.

Draco groaned loudly in surprise; he wasn't expecting that.

Remembering what Lavender told her about giving a good blow job, (she thought she would never use that piece of information as long as she was in Hogwarts), she tried to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"Fuck!" Draco swore, grabbing onto the table in front of him.

Hermione slowly withdrew his cock from her mouth, and she swirled her tongue around his head. She bobbed her head up and down the member, while Draco strained himself from thrusting into her mouth to match her rhythm.

She moved her hand up and down his shaft, licking his sensitive head. Draco felt as though he couldn't take it any more. Abruptly, he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and lifted her up. He roughly set her on the table and looked her in the eye.

"I can't wait any longer Granger. It's now or never." He told her hoarsely, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Hermione sat there for a few seconds, thinking of what she was about to do. This _would _be the ultimate revenge against Richard. But she didn't want to shag Malfoy in spite of Richard. She wanted to shag Malfoy because _she_ wantedto.

She looked into his lusty grey eyes. "Fuck me Malfoy." She said simply.

Draco pounced on her like a predator pouncing on its prey. In less than a second, her skirt was up, and his rock hard cock was at her soaking entrance. He slowly dipped his head into her opening, allowing her tightness to adjust to his size. He was entering her painfully slow; it felt like hours until his head had entered her.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped, her pussy stretching to accommodate Draco's large size.

Draco had to restrain himself as much as he could from just slamming into her. The last thing he wanted was for Granger to remember her first time being a horrible, painful, experience.

After what felt like a lifetime, Draco was fully sheathed inside her. The tightness of her pussy walls felt amazing around him, but he was confused.

"Granger, aren't you a virgin?" He asked, breathing hard.

Hermione nodded her head yes, her eyes screwed shut.

"I didn't feel any barrier."

Hermione understood what he meant. She smiled.

"I used to go horseback riding when I was younger, and I broke it then..."

Draco stared at her for a split second before taking himself out almost all the way, and thrusting back into her delicious warmth. Hermione moaned as the pleasure washed over her with every thrust.

He continued at a moderate pace, concentrating on the feel of himself inside her.

"You are so tight Granger, I just want to fuck your brains out!" Draco grabbed onto her waist, and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione moaned. She never would have thought, but Malfoy's dirty comments were turning her on like crazy.

"Malfoy, I love it when you say things like that," She whimpered.

Draco quickened his pace. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" She squealed, grabbing onto Draco's arms to keep from falling off the table.

"Do you know how hard my cock is because of you Granger? I promise you that after this, you won't be able to walk straight for three days!" He was now slamming into her, and her breasts shook with every thrust.

Hermione screamed in pleasure; her second orgasm ripped through her like a tsunami, every single part of her body aching in pleasure. She arched her back, and dug her nails into Draco's biceps. Her toes curled as each wave of the climax went through her body.

Draco tried to keep still as her pussy walls contracted violently around him; he felt like his cock was being suffocated.

He couldn't handle it any longer. He came, harder than he ever had before.

He growled, and pushed himself into Hermione's pussy as far as he could. He buried his head beneath the crook of her neck until he was spent, his breathing ragged.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. Draco's breathing had gone back to normal, and Hermione was quivering from her climax.

He slowly withdrew his deflating member from her. He grabbed his wand from his robes that were strewn onto the ground, and he cast a quick Scourgify on himself and Hermione.

He looked at Hermione's almost nude form resting on the table. How could he have thought she was ugly when he just had the best shag of his life with her only a few minutes ago?

Hermione sat up. She jumped off the table, not realizing how weak in the knees she was. She almost fell over when she felt Draco's arm wrap around her torso.

"I warned you that you would walk funny when I was through." Draco said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know what her relationship with Malfoy was anymore. Slowly and shakily, she began to pick up her clothes, and dressed herself.

She had just finished putting on her robes when Draco stopped her from walking out the doors.

"Granger, wait." He gently grabbed her arm.

She turned around. Draco sighed. He had to suck up his pride, and tell her.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione was confused. Did he regret what had just happened _already_?

"You're sorry about what?"

"About our past. I'm sorry that I acted like... like such a git." Draco said, struggling to say the last part of his apology.

Coming from somebody else, Hermione would have thought that apology was a load of bullocks. But she knew that what Malfoy had just said to her was the most heartfelt apology she would _ever _get out of him.

She looked into his grey eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

He frowned slightly. "We can never be friends."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And... I'm sorry what happened with Praxley." He said, looking down at the floor.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She was impressed; two apologies from Malfoy in one night? It was like a world record. She still said nothing.

They were silent for a few moments. Draco cleared his throat.

"Right, then. If you'll excuse me, I have more productive things to do than to stand around in dark classroom."

He was almost out of the door when he popped his head back in.

"See you around Granger." He said, winking suggestively.

----------------------------------

Hermione walked back to her dormitory slowly, not wanting to look like she had just been kicked in the shin.

Lavender and Parvati were in the Common Room, sitting by the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Parvati called as she entered the portrait hole.

"We were worried about you! We heard what happened in the Great Hall! Are you alright? You look as though you fell down a flight of stairs!" Lavender said, relief washing over her face.

Hermione laughed. How wrong they were.

"I'm fine. I just went to the Library to clear my mind."

"Oh. Well, we're glad that you're OK." Parvati said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you." Hermione said sincerely.

She walked up to her dorm, and fell onto her bed. In less than a minute, she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up, groggy and sore.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It told her that it was almost six o' clock in the evening.

She slowly got up. She forgot that her romp with Malfoy earlier in the day had taken up most of her morning, not to mention her energy.

She made her way to the showers, thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago.

She had shagged Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Ferret boy. The person who had reminded her that she was a Mudblood almost every time they made contact. The boy that she had despised for most of her life. The person that her best friends loathed. She shagged him. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

She stepped into the shower, and turned on the water as hot as it would go. The scalding water and the steam relaxed her sore muscles.

Hermione sighed; she was really in a predicament. She was tangled in some sort of relationship with Malfoy. She didn't know what to call it, but it wasn't the average friendly relationship one would find on a daily basis.

She couldn't even tell any of her friends about it; they would all take it the wrong way. Harry and Ron would never understand, and they would only see it as betrayal. Ginny would frown upon it, and go in the same direction as Harry and Ron. The only two who would remotely understand what she was dealing with would be Lavender and Parvati, but she didn't want to get them involved.

And Merlin knew that she didn't want to share any details about Malfoy with those two.

After her shower, she went down the the Great Hall for dinner.

She ate with gusto, still lost in thought. It wasn't until she was leaving the Great Hall when she remembered that she had dropped her book on the floor back when she was in her passionate embrace with Draco.

She walked as fast as her aching legs would take her, only to find the hallway where she had left it empty.

She turned around, and headed to the Library, in hopes of finding her lost book.

"Hello Madame Pince," Hermione greeted the vulture-like librarian politely.

Madame Pince turned around, and when she saw it was Hermione she cracked a rare smile.

"Yes Hermione, how can I help you?"

"Have you recovered any... er- _misplaced _books today?" She asked.

Madame Pince scrunched her hook-like nose. "Not that I can recall. All the of the books that we find are in the back of the Library." She said, pointing in the direction of the shelf where all the lost books were kept.

"Thank you." Hermione said, walking the in direction of the shelf.

The Library was completely void of students. The lighting was dimmer than usual, and she had a hard time finding the shelf that Madame Pince spoke of.

Finally, she found it. It was near the Restricted Section, and it was quite small. Hermione scanned the spines of numerous books, failing to find the title that she was looking for. She frowned.

"Are you looking for _this_?"

Hermione turned around. Standing behind her was Malfoy, holding her book. He had a smirk painted on his pale face.

Hermione sighed. He must have grabbed it on his way out of the classroom earlier that day.

She put her hand out for him to give it to her, but he didn't. His smirk turned into a cheeky smile.

"Not so fast Granger. How about you give me a little.... _incentive _before I hand this over?"

She stared. "I don't have any money for you, Malfoy. Not that you _need_ it."

Draco laughed. "Don't play dumb Granger. You know what I mean."

He set her book down on a table, and closed the space in between them.

He kissed her neck. "I'm ready for another round, don't you think so too?"

Hermione shut her eyes. She breathed in his scent, and it made her head spin.

"Not today," She breathed out.

"Hm?" Draco questioned, trailing little kisses along her jawline.

"I'm tired." She said simply.

Malfoy chuckled. "I'm not surprised." His kissed her on the lips, massaging her breasts through her robes.

Hermione let out a small moan, muffled by his lips on hers. How could he make her feel so good in just a matter of seconds? She could feel her knickers getting damp. She couldn't let him take control of her that way.

"No." She said sternly, turning her face away from Draco's. "Not today Malfoy."

Draco looked at her. She was serious.

"Fine. But don't expect to get this from me anytime soon." He picked up the book, and stalked out of the Library.

Hermione stood there for a few moments, then silently walked to her dormitory.

-----------------------------------

It was Monday. The Winter Holidays were over, and classes had resumed once again.

Hermione got dressed, her stomach doing small flip flops. She would have to see Richard today. She didn't really know what to say to him. She wanted to say something that would satisfy her need for a comeback, but at the same time she didn't really want to say anything to him at all.

Lavender and Parvati were behind Hermione one hundred percent.

"Just yell Hermione, and we'll be there in a flash!" Lavender said, putting on her shoes.

"We'll stand behind you, and back you up!" Parvati told her, while she braided her hair in front of the mirror.

Hermione chuckled. "I'll be fine. But thank you, you have no idea how much you helped me this past week."

"Don't thank us, Hermione! It's what girls do!" Lavender said cheerily, rummaging for something in her drawer.

She seemed to find what she was looking for, and handed it to Hermione.

"Here." She said, giving Hermione the battered copy of _Eligible Bachelors: Young Witch Edition. _"For evidence against Richard." She winked.

Hermione smiled and tucked the magazine into her robes.

---------------------------------

Hermione was almost at the Great Hall when she was pulled behind a small alcove by a pair of strong hands.

She immediately grabbed her wand from her robes, ready to hex that person's arse into the next millennium.

"Bloody hell Granger, it's only me." Malfoy scolded her, looking at the wand in her hands with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry." She said, putting her wand away. She looked up at him with interest.

"I was thinking, maybe-" Draco started.

Hermione cut him off early. She heard footsteps, and she couldn't risk anybody seeing her and Draco speaking with each other.

She peeked around the corner, and saw none other than Richard Praxley walking in her direction.

Hermione thought fast. Draco was standing right in front of her. Richard was coming closer as the seconds passed. The situation was too perfect to pass up.

_Vengeance! _The rebel in her mind screamed.

Like an animal, she pounced on Draco, and began to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Draco was caught by surprise, but he did not complain; her hands were in his hair, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hands were on her arse.

Hermione counted down in her head. _Three....... two....... one. _

Richard was startled by the sight that met his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on- wha-" He squinted in confusion. "HERMIONE?!"

She broke her kiss with Malfoy, and looked at Richard innocently, as though she had just realized he was there.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, untangling herself from Draco.

"Wou- Would you mind explaining yourself!?" Richard sputtered in rage, annoyed at how nonchalant she was.

Hermione licked her lips, looking thoughtful. "I believe I was snogging Malfoy here," She said, pointing at Draco with her thumb.

"Yes, I can see that." Richard said, now obviously annoyed. "My question is _why_?"

Hermione feigned surprise.

"Oh! You want to know _why_? Well, I have two reasons for you. Here's reason number one...."

She grabbed the magazine from beneath her robes and shoved it into his hands.

Richard looked at the cover, and his eyes widened with shock. He began to sputter, trying to explain himself.

Hermione ignored him, and continued with her previous statement.

"The second reason, if you were wondering, is simple. He's just a _better_ kisser."

Draco watched the sight in front of him, slightly amused. Granger really knew how to deliver a good kick in the balls when the time called for it.

"Do you have _any_ sort of explanation for yourself?" Hermione asked him, indicating the front cover of the magazine.

Richard looked up at her, surrender in his eyes. He had been caught. "No."

"I didn't think so." Hermione said.

She turned her attention to the blonde bystander.

"I will be needing my book back today Malfoy." She told Draco, staring him in the eye.

Draco smirked. "I'll give it to you later this evening."

Hermione looked at Richard once again. "You can keep that by the way," She told him, indicating the tabloid in his hands. "Since you like reading as much as I do, I think you'll enjoy it."

And with that, she headed off to the Great Hall, in search of Harry and Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is no real reason for the severe tardiness of this chapter... I only hope that you will forgive me, and enjoy the story. Again, there is some more smutty dirtiness in this chapter, so if you don't like it (and for some reason ignored my previous warning), don't read it. Thank you. **

"Y-You did what?!" Ron sputtered, almost choking on his bacon.

"I broke up with Richard." Hermione repeated, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

Harry frowned. "But I thought things were going so well. What happened?"

"It just didn't work out." Hermione answered, nonchalant.

"How did you two break up?" Ron asked, obviously pleased with what had just heard.

"We.... had a mutual agreement." Hermione said, smirking to herself. "I don't really want to talk about it." She added, feigning distress.

"We understand Hermione." Harry said, smiling kindly at her.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, while her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. She saw Malfoy sitting next to Zabini, chatting quietly. His lips were still a slight pink color from the short snog they shared only minutes ago. Draco looked up when Zabini's attention was elsewhere, and he looked Hermione in the eye. He shot her a sly wink, then went back to his breakfast.

Hermione focused her attention back to her two friends, and pretended to be interested in what they were discussing.

-------------------------------------

Hermione was in the middle of a double-period of History of Magic. She had that class with the seventh-year Ravenclaws, and even she was surprised to see the usually boisterous group of students almost knocked-out by the monotone voice of Professor Binns.

She was sitting next to Harry who was doodling pointlessly on his parchment, and she could hear the quiet snore of Ron from behind her.

Hermione looked down at her notes. She had taken three pages of notes so far, and as class went on, they became less and less detailed.

"Now, the Warlock trials that took place in 1566 were merely cover-ups of what was really going on at the time..." Professor Binns continued his lecture, unaware of the fact that he had put more than half of his class in a coma.

The classroom had suddenly become really warm, and Hermione's seat had become ever-so-comfortable. Her eyes began to flutter. If she rested her eyes for a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt.....

No. Hermione would not fall asleep in class. She would simply have to wait it out, and try to focus on taking notes, although her seat had become almost irresistibly cozy...

The bell rang, and Hermione quickly got up and left class while the rest of the students woke up from their unconsciousness. She had a free period next, which she usually spent in the Library, doing homework, or studying for a class.

She walked down the hall, thinking about what class she would study for, and which essay she would get started on first.

She entered the Library, thankful that it was empty. Madame Pince was nowhere in sight either. She decided that she would sit in the table in the very back, near the Restricted Section. She set down her incredibly heavy bag, and went in search of a book that would aid her with her Arithmancy essay.

She scanned the shelves, and found a book that looked promising. She bent over to grab the volume, and when she turned around, she was face to face with Malfoy.

She flinched, and dropped the book. She put a hand over her breast, and shut her eyes.

Malfoy chuckled. "You are so dramatic Granger; you're lucky I didn't say _boo_."

Hermione's heart beat went back to normal. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Malfoy staring at her intently. She breathed out.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Don't you have a class or something?"

"Well I have Divination, but I hypothesized that skipping that class every now and then is quite healthy for me. Merlin knows what kind of damages those fumes in that horrid classroom can do to my delicate lungs."

Hermione bent down to pick up her book, unamused. "Hmm. Well, if you will excuse me, I need to do some work."

Draco quickly scanned their surroundings. He smirked. Before Hermione could pick up her book, Malfoy grabbed her, and pushed her onto the wall opposite of the shelf.

"Don't tell me you're too tired today Granger," Draco breathed. He gently licked the shell of her ear.

Hermione sighed, and tilted her head back. She inhaled; Draco smelled so good.

"What if we get caught?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around Malfoy's broad shoulders.

"We won't, I promise." Draco said, looking her in the eye.

Hermione nodded, and Draco kissed her fully on her soft lips. His hands trailed down her hips while his hot tongue entered her mouth. The kiss deepened, and Hermione tightened her grip around Draco's shoulders.

Malfoy grabbed her arse through her skirt, causing her to squeak. He smiled through the kiss. Finally, Hermione broke the kiss, out of breath. Her chest rose rapidly and fell just as quick.

Draco kissed her neck, trailing kisses down her chest. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, sucking at the soft skin of her cleavage.

His kisses went lower and lower until he was on his knees. He ran his hand up her thigh, and let it rest beneath her skirt.

Draco ran his finger through her damp knickers, earning a quiet moan from her. He slowly lowered her knickers, making Hermione shiver at the cool air that hit her hot pussy.

Draco ran his finger along the inside of her folds, lingering on her clit for a while.

Hermione squirmed. If Draco continued, she wouldn't be able to stand up much longer...

Malfoy traced her slit once again, then plunged his finger into her wetness.

"Oh!" Hermione groaned quietly.

Draco pumped his finger in and out of her a few times, then withdrew from her. His finger was coated in her juices.

He licked his finger slowly, and smiled at the look on Hermione's face.

"You taste just as good as you look Granger," He said, stroking her soaking pussy. "I think I may want a better taste." He looked up at her with a sly gleam in his eye.

Hermione tensed up. She never thought that he would actually consider doing what she had only heard of.... But maybe it was just-

"Ohhhh..." Hermione moaned as Draco plunged his tongue into her folds.

His soft tongue licked along her slit, back and forth. He slowly slid his tongue inside her opening, massaging her dripping pussy walls.

Hermione tried to grab on to something to hold onto, but there was nothing there.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering.

"Mmm?" Draco asked, his mouth still preoccupied with the task at hand.

"I – I won't be able to stand up much longer if you ah – ah – keep doing that!" Her knees trembled as she said that.

Malfoy removed his lips from her hot entrance. He looked around, and quickly Accio'd a chair to where they were standing. Swiftly, he grabbed the trembling Hermione, and set her gently on the chair.

"I'm not done with you just yet.." He said to her cheekily, a grin on his face.

Hermione gasped as his tongue found its way to her sensitive clit. He gently grabbed her clit between his teeth, and flicked the tip of his tongue across it. Hermione almost fainted form the pleasure. Malfoy licked, sucked, and massaged her pussy until she couldn't take it any more.

"Oh, oh – Malfoy – I'm going to – ah – don't stop!" Hermione panted, her back arching.

Malfoy furiously sucked at her clit, and inserted a finger into her dripping snatch. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat as she came.

She grabbed on to the sides of the chair, holding on so she wouldn't fall. Her toes curled, and her body shook violently with every wave of the orgasm.

Malfoy was still sucking on her throbbing clit.

"Malfoy... stop, if you don't, I'll pass out," Hermione said throatily, catching her breath. She shut her eyes, and rolled her head back, recovering from her incredible orgasm.

Malfoy finally detached his mouth from her soaking pussy. He let out a small chuckle.

Hermione smiled, and opened her eyes. She nearly screamed.

"Hermione! What's wrong?"

Hermione fell off the chair, still staring at the person before her. She was no longer staring at the pale pointed features of Draco Malfoy, but rather, she was staring at the red freckly complexion of Ronald Weasley.

This couldn't be happening! Hermione scrambled about on the floor, trying to get away from Ron.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione..... Hermione!"

Ron's face became more and more blurry as she began to stir from her short nap.

"Hermione!" Ron said, poking the sleeping Gryffindor on her side. "Bloody hell Harry, she really fell asleep!"

Hermione blinked. She was still in class, apparently the bell had just rang, because all the students seemed to be groggily shuffling out of the classroom. She looked at Ron, and she cringed inwardly.

"You fell asleep, and I didn't even notice!" Harry said, giving his hand out for Hermione to grab onto.

Hermione stood up, shakily. She stopped suddenly. She felt a bit of moisture trickle down her inner thigh. The dream may not have been real, but her orgasm definitely was.

She thanked Merlin that Harry did not notice that she was having erotic dreams in her sleep.

"Er – well, I guess I was really tired." Hermione said hastily, picking up her bag. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do."

Harry and Ron shrugged.

And with that she quickly left the classroom, in search of a restroom.

She walked quickly, in the direction of the girl's restroom. That dream she has was wonderful, but it turned into a nightmare at the end. Was she really so unattracted to Ron that any type of sexual contact with him was considered a nightmare?

_Yes._ Hermione thought to herself, as guilty as it made her feel.

She found a restroom, and quickly entered. It was empty. She dumped her book bag on the floor, and went to the sinks.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a while.

"What is going on with you Hermione?" She quietly asked herself. Not knowing how to answer that, she turned on a faucet, and splashed some cold water on her face.

She stared into her reflection again. She sighed.

Picking up her book bag, she exited the restroom, not knowing where to go next.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise Zabini stumbled into the Slytherin Common Room, tired and frustrated.

Ignoring all the eyes that followed him, he swiftly made his way to his dorm room.

Blaise was in a small storm of rage. He had never really been rejected by any girl he had been interested in before; he didn't really think it was possible.

He slammed the door to his dormitory, and sat down on his bed.

He angrily replayed the scene that happened only minutes ago in his mind.

_Blaise stood in the hall, students passing him by, hurrying to get to their next class on time. He spotted a small figure, with golden blonde hair coming his way. He smiled to himself._

_He smoothly maneuvered himself around the bustling students, the little head of long, flowing blond hair coming closer and closer with each step he took._

"_Amelia," he said in a suave, deep voice._

_The petite Ravenclaw turned to him, her bright blue eyes focusing on his face._

"_Yes?" She asked in a delicate voice. _

"_May I have a moment of your time?"_

_Amelia nodded, a bit suspicious of his actions. _

"_Before I ask, do you have any classes right now? I would hate for you to be late to class because of me." Blaise knew her answer would be no, he had planned this moment out so that they couldn't be interrupted. _

"_Um, no. I have a free period right now." _

"_Will you walk with me?" He asked._

_Amelia nodded again. _

"_I am aware that you don't know me very well, and I don't want to impose on you. I simply want to suggest that -" _

_Amelia cut him off. "Listen. I know who you are, Blaise. And I know what you are going to ask."_

_Blaise lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. _

"_And just for the sake of time, I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested."_

_Blaise's face showed no emotion, but he was in a bloody rage on the inside. He took a long, deep breath. _

"_May I ask, if it is not too personal, what are you interested in then?" He asked, trying not to sound too haughty and offended._

_Amelia looked at him, surprised at his question. She saw a flicker of anger in his eyes._

"_Well, not that it's any of your business, but I have my sights set on another Slytherin."_

_Blaise said nothing, waiting to hear who she was referring to._

"_I think you know him, Draco Malfoy, I mean."_

_Blaise had to hold back from whipping out his wand and obliterating something. _

"_Yes, I do know him." Blaise said, attempting to conceal the rage he felt. "Well, it seems that I could be spending my time elsewhere doing something **much** more productive. Good bye." He turned around, and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room._

Blaise was still very upset. He needed to calm down, relax.

Suddenly, he remembered the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey that Goyle kept in his drawers.

Zabini smiled as he rummaged through Goyle's drawer. Goyle was the only one stupid enough not to put a locking charm on his drawers and his belongings.

Zabini finally found the bottle of Firewhiskey, along with something else.

It appeared that Goyle had never really finished that flask of Polyjuice Potion that they had used so long ago. There was still some left, enough for about a few hours...

Blaise had an idea. It was not in his nature to be desperate, or to yearn after a girl. The girls were supposed to yearn for him, but he was really lusting after that damn Amelia Curvhart.

Forgetting about the Firewhiskey, he made his way to Draco's bed. After inspecting the area carefully, Blaise found a strand of white blonde hair.

He held the hair delicately in the palm of his hand, staring at it. He was caught in the middle of a decision. If he did this, he would be lying to a girl he wanted, and he could get himself into a sticky situation. On the other hand, he could just get what he wanted, and tell the girl that it was a one-time thing. He had, after all, transformed into Draco before. It wouldn't hurt to do it just once again, and besides, Draco would never find out.

Hermione had been in her dorm room, lying on her bed, lost in thought.

She always spent her free periods doing homework or reading, but today her mind was too preoccupied with other matters.

She didn't really think that her "relationship" with Malfoy would be taking such a large toll on her, but apparently, it was. She was beginning to get attached.

As that thought became more profound to her as time passed, the more she feared about what would happen later.

As much as she enjoyed the little romps she had with him, the little voice in the back of her mind that was scolding her for what she was doing kept getting louder. She had always kept in mind that time spent with Malfoy was simply for revenge on Richard, and for her own personal pleasure, but as it passed, it was turning into something else.

Hermione was developing feelings for Draco Malfoy. That was the only way she could put it. It was a horrible fact, but she could not lie to herself anymore. She was tangled far too severely in a web with Malfoy to deny it now.

Hermione sighed, and sat up. She needed to find Malfoy, now, and break things off with him before they really got out of hand.

Blaise Zabini walked the halls of Hogwarts, very convincingly disguised as Draco Malfoy. Attempting to find the Ravenclaw Common Room, he had strayed away from the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He vaguely remembered someone talking about its location, saying something about a portrait of a fat old lady. He walked up a few flights of stairs, and simply wandered about the castle, trying not to look too suspicious.

He heard some footsteps behind him, hoping that it was a Ravenclaw student that he could follow to the common room. Instead, to his dismay, he saw Hermione Granger walking promptly in his direction. He tried to look nonchalant, hopefully she won't give him any crap about where he was at the moment.

To his immense surprise, Granger looked rather pleased when she saw him, and she increased her pace towards him.

Draco-Blaise did not know what to do. Were Malfoy and Granger friendly now? Was he supposed to make a snarky comment about her appearance? Should he simply ignore her?

Hermione walked up to him, and looked around, ensuring they were alone.

"Listen Malfoy, I've been doing a lot of thinking... about us..." She said, looking at the floor a bit.

Draco-Blaise raised an eyebrow. His interest was officially piqued.

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore." She said, looking up at him, obviously uncomfortable.

Draco-Blaise tried to conceal his immense shock at what he had just heard. Had dearest Draco been screwing the Gryffindor bookworm all this time?

Hermione registered his shock as confusion, and began to speak again, trying to explain why her choice was best for both of them. Draco-Blaise took the time to study her features carefully. Granger really wasn't ugly. She just didn't present herself in an appealing manner. She had a fair complexion, and a lovely white smile. She was not too tall, but not too short, either. And she did have a killer body, from what he remembered seeing that Friday night oh so long ago.

He didn't listen to what she was saying, he just examined her from head to toe. From what it looked like, he would not have time to find Amelia, but he certainly did not mind trading her up for Granger.

"Listen, er – Granger." Draco-Blaise said, cutting her off.

She looked at him, relieved that he was finally saying something.

"I really do understand what you're saying, and how you feel, and I completely agree."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She expected him to at least put up some sort of fight. It bruised her ego a bit, knowing that Malfoy was so quick to go along with their "break up."

"However," Draco-Blaise continued, "I also think that one last time would not hurt one bit, don't you think so too?"

Hermione was about to protest, when Draco-Blaise grabbed her by the waist, and smashed her body with his. He placed his hands on her arse, and slowly began to kiss her neck.

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. What he was doing already felt quite pleasurable, but she had to resist. He _always_ did this to her. It wasn't fair.

She snapped out of her trance, and tried with all her might to push the blond Slytherin off her.

Draco-Blaise fell back, looking a little surprised.

"No Malfoy. You always do this to me!" Hermione said, looking at him angrily.

Blaise smirked inwardly. According to Granger, he _always _did that to her.

He feigned a look of sadness a five-year-old might give when having his candy taken away from him.

He moved himself closer to Hermione, making sure not to touch her. His figure towered over hers, and he had to slouch over quite a bit to get his face level with hers.

"Give me one good reason as to why we shouldn't do this, because I really can't think of any." He whispered into her ear, making her tense up.

Hermione gulped. She hoped that she would not have to end up explaining the _real _reason why she wanted to end their relationship, but alas, not everybody gets what they want.

She looked straight into his grey eyes. Something about Malfoy seemed a bit off, but she could not quite put her finger on it. He stared back at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"I was really hoping that we would not get to this... but I can obviously see that this is one obstacle that I cannot avoid." She sighed, and looked at the floor. "Malfoy – I – I really dunno how to say this.... but I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you."

Draco-Blaise had to restrain himself with all his might to keep from laughing out loud. He swiftly turned around to hide his facial expression, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was almost dancing on the inside; this was too great. Draco had been screwing the Gryffindor, and now, she's falling for him. How romantic.

He turned back to see Hermione looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"I'm sorry, but I don't... I don't feel the same way." Draco-Blaise said, trying to look apologetic.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I didn't expect you to."

She slipped out from behind him, and began to walk towards her dorm, leaving whom she thought was Draco Malfoy behind her.

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers... I'm thankful that you are bearing along with the long updates... Unfortunately, I can't promise that they will be more frequent.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione managed to make it through the rest of the day, although going to class was the last thing she wanted to do. She hated to admit it, but she was hurt. The fact that Malfoy really did see her as a piece of arse and nothing else hurt her more than she thought it would. He really didn't have any compassion whatsoever. She wanted to believe that Malfoy did have something more to him, other than his good looks and Slytherin attitude. But, alas, she was mistaken.

Hermione sighed, making her way to dinner. The emotions she felt with Richard were repeating themselves once more. She wanted to cry; why did this keep happening to her?

She knew that her fling with Malfoy only revolved around feelings of lust, but a little voice in the back of her head made her think that it meant something more. Why did she always do this to herself? Why were men such pigs?

_Stop. _Hermione thought to herself, taking a deep breath. _You are making too big of a deal out of this, and you're putting too much blame on Draco. He didn't do anything; he simply told you that he did not feel the same way. Why do you over-dramatize things?_

Hermione stopped and turned around. She really didn't want to go to dinner, she didn't want to deal with Harry and Ron, and most of all, she didn't want to see Malfoy sitting with his friends, acting like nothing ever happened. She was running away from what she had to face, but it was only for tonight.

She made her way back to the common room, wanting to lie in her bed, and maybe shed a few tears. Although she had always interpreted it as a sign of weakness, crying did make her feel a bit better. She was turning the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady, when a tall figure came out from the shadows.

Hermione's hand went straight for her wand, and she held it out in front of her cautiously.

"It's only me Granger," Malfoy said, coming closer to the suspicious witch.

Hermione's heart plunged into her stomach. What was he doing there, waiting for her?

"I haven't really found time this week to bring you your book, like you had asked me to, but here I am." He grinned, holding up Hermione's massive volume.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered, grabbing the book, and making her way to the common room.

"Oh no you don't!" Malfoy said in a playful tone. "And where do you think you are going? Remember that incentive I had asked for? Well, now would be a good time for you to give it to me." He grabbed her arm to keep her form walking any further.

"I'm going to my room!" Hermione spat, shoving his hand off her arm, almost in tears. What was he playing at?

Draco frowned, his pale forehead forming perfect creases.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked Hermione, a bit irritated. He hated when girls got emotional for no apparent reason.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean, _what's the matter with you_? I should be asking _you_ that question! I thought we agreed not to see each other anymore, and here you are, asking me for an _incentive_!"

Draco took a step back. His grey eyes narrowed. "What do you _mean_ we agreed not to see each other anymore? I never agreed to that!"

"Stop playing stupid Malfoy! I'm tired of all this! Just – just let me be!" Hermione yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

She turned away. The one thing she disliked more than crying was for someone else – more specifically, Malfoy – to see her cry.

"I'm not playing stupid Granger!" Malfoy yelled, now angry. "Don't insult me when you don't know what the bloody hell you are talking about!"

Hermione turned to him, her face streaked with tears. "Fuck you Malfoy, I know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't ever come near me again, and don't ever speak to me again."

Draco was taken aback. Hermione was mad; she didn't have the slightest idea what she was doing. He didn't want to speak to her anymore, especially if what she was saying didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you Granger, you're just as crazy as all the other Gryffindor idiots!" He yelled at her retreating figure.

Hermione tried to ignore what he had said, running to the Common Room as fast as she could.

----------------------------

Malfoy stormed into the Slytherin Common Room, angry as hell. He had been looking forward to a good screw with Granger, but she fucked up everything by acting like a crazy bitch.

He had lost his appetite for dinner, and went straight to his room. Frustrated, he lied on his bed, thinking of a girl he could have a good time with instead of Hermione. The only image that he managed to come up with in his mind was of a nude Granger. His idea was obviously not working.

"Fuck!" He swore out loud, slamming his fist into his goose-feather pillow.

"Teenage angst?" Blaise asked sarcastically, entering the room as soon as Draco swore.

"Piss off Zabini, I don't need this right now." Draco snapped, even more upset that he wasn't alone anymore.

Zabini feigned offense. "Who got your knickers all in a bunch Malfoy?" Blaise snickered. Malfoy haughtily ignored him.

"Oh, let me rephrase the question then, Draco dear. Whose knickers have _you_ been bunching up lately?" Zabini asked, knowing that Draco wouldn't ignore his obvious question.

Draco immediately looked up Zabini.

"What did you say?" Draco hissed in a low voice. Something was going on. It wasn't like Zabini to make snide comments about him.

"I was simply asking a question," Blaise said, making his way over to his dresser. "Pansy has been complaining that you haven't asked her to join you in bed for a while. If it's not Pansy you're spending time with, then who?"

Draco looked at Blaise. Blaise knew something, and he was merely making a scene in order for Draco to spill the beans himself.

"I haven't a bloody clue what you are talking about. I haven't spent time with Pansy in _ages_. So I don't know why you're listening to her, because she has no right to be complaining about me."

Blaise looked unsatisfied with Draco's response.

"Well, to be honest Draco, I've been hearing this _rumor_ about you," Blaise said smiling, his back facing Malfoy. "And I thought that it was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in all my years of Hogwarts. And trust me, I've heard _plenty_ ridiculous notions..."

"What rumor?" Draco spat, folding his arms across his broad chest. He was very irritated. All he wanted to do was be alone, and there he was, stuck with Blaise who kept beating around the bush.

"It involves you, and a certain know-it-all Gryffindor." Blaise said, staring into the mirror in front of him. He could see Draco from where he stood, and he wanted to see his reaction to this piece of information. Even though he believed what Granger had told him, he wanted to confirm it with Malfoy right there.

Draco tensed up. He tried to show no emotion in his face, but he was having a very hard time doing so. He said nothing.

"So, I suppose the rumors are true, then?" Blaise asked, turning around to face the extremely pale Slytherin.

"I don't see how this is _any_ of your damn business," Draco said in a low, poisonous voice.

"It isn't." Blaise answered simply.

"Then why the hell do you care who I sleep with?" Draco snapped, jumping off his bed.

"I don't," Blaise said, shrugging.

Draco scoffed and sat back down on his bed. Why was Blaise so fucking nosey?

"Well, at least she was a good fuck, right? I mean, why would you see her more than once if she wasn't?"

Blaise knew that he was beginning to poke at that thin line with Malfoy. It really wasn't like him to act like an arse towards Draco, but for some reason he felt that Malfoy deserved to be interrogated. He got everything he wanted, and yet he was never satisfied. The prat deserved to be poked at from time to time.

Draco shut his eyes, and exhaled deeply. He got up. He was leaving; he wasn't going to tolerate anymore of Blaise's bullocks.

"I suppose I would be pissy if I got dumped too," Blaise muttered under his breath as Draco exited the room.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He happened to hear Blaise's snide comment as he was leaving. He swiftly turned around, and slammed the door open. In four quick steps, he had shoved Blaise against the wall, and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Care to repeat that again, Zabini?" Draco whispered, his voice shaking with anger. Blaise knew something about Granger that he didn't, and wasn't going to leave until he found out.

Blaise stared into Draco's cold eyes defiantly. He knew that Draco wouldn't do anything too drastic, but he wasn't going to put it past him.

"Word is, the Mudblood dumped you Malfoy!" Blaise said, pushing the blond Slytherin off him.

Draco took a few steps back, not knowing what to think. How did Blaise know this? Things were over between him and Granger, but he didn't even know why, or how. Nothing made sense. He was missing a piece of the puzzle, but he had no idea what that piece was. He glanced up at Blaise, who was glaring daggers at him. He didn't want to be in the same room as Blaise any longer; he would find out what was going on at another time.

"Hate to break it to you Blaise, but your sources are a bit fucked up." Draco said, leaving the room.

Malfoy decided that he would sit in the Common Room to cool off a bit. It was still quite empty; many of the students were still at dinner.

He had his head in his hands, mulling things over when he felt someone standing in front of him. He looked up to the slender figure of Lexi.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, not looking at her.

The Lexi plopped onto the couch beside him. "You looked upset, and I was wondering if I could maybe help cheer you up..." She said quietly, placing a hand on his thigh.

Malfoy looked at her. She looked back at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "We can go to my room," She suggested. "Nobody will be in there for at least an hour."

Draco stared at her figure. Her robe was open, and her emerald green skirt was so short that he could almost see her knickers at the right angle...

"Okay," Draco said, getting up.

Lexi smiled, and led the way to her dorm room.

------------------------

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" Lexi moaned from beneath the naked figure of Draco Malfoy.

Her legs were wrapped around his torso, and her hands firmly gripping his shoulders. Draco pumped into her, harder and faster each time. With out warning he stopped.

Lexi groaned. "What is it?" She asked, panting.

"Turn over," Draco said simply.

"Ooh! Alright, then." Lexi said, more than happy to comply to his command. She turned over so that her arse was sticking out in the air.

"You mean like this?" She asked, feigning innocence, wiggling her rear.

Draco grabbed a hold of her waist, and slammed himself into her.

"Ah! Malfoy!" Lexi's face winced from the slight pain. She expected him to be rough, but not like this. Soon enough, the small amount of pain she felt turned into immense pleasure, and she didn't mid Draco's roughness at all.

Draco kept slamming into her, each time getting closer and closer to his release. He could faintly hear Lexi moaning and saying things in the background, but he wasn't really listening. He grabbed onto her hair, and pulled on it hard. He didn't really know what he was expecting to feel when he did that, but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to feel Hermione's silky brown locks, but instead, he felt Lexi's crispy short hair. He grunted in frustration.

"Oh! Oh! Im going to cum Malfoy! Ohhhhh...." Lexi froze as she climaxed. Draco felt her pussy walls contract around his cock, and waited until she finished riding out her orgasm.

Lexi pulled herself from him and turned around. She saw his member, still hard and covered in her juices. She grinned cheekily.

"Let me take care of that for you." She said, crawling down his torso.

She wrapped her hand around his base, and she could feel it pulsating in her hand. She licked her way from the base to the tip, then engulfed the tip of his cock in her mouth. Draco groaned, allowing his head to roll back.

Lexi swallowed more and more of him, until his entire member was in her mouth.

Draco looked up.

"Holy fuck!" He swore. He had never been deep throated before.

She began to bob her head up and down his shaft, while Draco was getting closer to his climax each time.

"Fuck! Lexi – ah! I'm – going to..."

"Cum?" She asked, detaching her lips from his swollen pink member.

She swiftly began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, waiting for his release. Finally, Draco came. Lexi slowly slid her hand up and down his length, milking the cum out of him. When his heavy breathing subsided, Lexi let go of his deflating member, and lay down next to him.

"So," She said, not knowing what to do.

"So what?" He asked stiffly, getting up from her bed. He picked up his clothes, and after a quick _Scourgify_, he dressed himself.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked, a bit confused. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

Draco looked at her, and smirked. "Please. I've never done that before, and I don't plan on starting with _you_."

He began walking towards the door. "Thanks for the fuck, although it didn't really cheer me up."

He left the room, leaving both himself and Lexi feeling quite empty.

A/N: Hello all. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, I'm not really sure where I want to go with this. If you have any ideas, feel free to put them out there. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over a week since Hermione's "break up" with Malfoy, and to her dismay, she wasn't feeling any better. She was doing fine in all her classes, but she was skipping several meals and staying in her dorm simply to avoid seeing Malfoy. Although she did think she was over-reacting quite a bit, she still didn't feel comfortable in his presence. Thankfully, nobody else was noticing her strange behavior.

Harry and Ron stopped bothering her a few days ago after she told them she was having "lady problems," and Ginny was never really around to see what was going on.

----------------------

Her stomach grumbling from hunger, Hermione decided she would go down to breakfast to grab a bite to eat. It was rather early, and it was a Saturday, so she figured that she would not see Malfoy down there.

She quickly made her way to the Great Hall, and to her great pleasure and relief, she did not see Malfoy's silver-blond head at the Slytherin table.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table comfortably, not minding being alone. After a few minutes, she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head, surprised to see Richard Praxley sitting beside her. She looked around the Great Hall; it was still quite deserted. Nobody paid them much attention.

"Um, hi, Richard." Hermione said, putting down her toast.

"Hermione, can I please speak with you?" Richard asked.

She raised an eyebrow. Weren't they speaking right now?

"I haven't been seeing you much lately, and I've been wanting to talk to you." Richard said.

"Alright, well, what is it then?"

"OK, so here I go." Richard took a deep breath. "I know there is no excuse for what I did to you, but I swear on Merlin's grave Hermione, it meant nothing. There was a photographer, and the girl – he said he wanted a kiss for the cover story and everyone was watching – I didn't know what to do -"

"So you kissed her." Hermione cut him off.

Richard looked blankly at her.

"You could have refused, you could've said they needed to find a different cover story! But, you didn't." Hermione crossed her arms.

Richard looked defeated. "Yes, I know. And you have no idea how much I regret that. I really miss you, Hermione. I really do."

Hermione looked into his hazel eyes, and she could really see the honesty in them.

She sighed. "Oh, I really don't know Richard!" She twisted her hands in her lap. She looked up at him. "You really hurt me." She said quietly.

Richard reached for one of her hands, and held it in his.

"I know that I did, and there aren't words enough to express how sorry I am."

Hermione looked down. Her hand was so tiny engulfed in his.

"So please, give me a second chance. Take me back?"

Half of her was saying yes, and the other half way saying no. The part that was saying yes was feeling safe and relaxed with Richard's touch, and sympathized with the honesty in his words. The other half kept reminding her of the Muggle saying: "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

She withdrew her hand from his. "Can I think about it Richard?" She asked.

He looked a bit crestfallen that she did not agree immediately, but he nodded yes.

"Thank you." She got up to leave.

"See you in a bit?" Richard asked.

"Maybe," She responded.

Hermione was barely out of the Great Hall when she was practically assaulted by Parvati and Lavender.

"Hermione! What was that?!" Lavender whispered viciously.

"I – I don't really know." Hermione said. She barely had time to even think about what had just happened.

Lavender looked at Parvati, and they nodded in unison.

"This calls for an intervention, Hermione." Parvati said sternly, grabbing her by the arm. The trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, and when they got to their dorm room, they shut the door and set Hermione on her bed.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Lavender asked, hands on her hips.

Hermione shrugged.

"Parvati and I have been noticing your strange behavior – skipping meals, avoiding people – is there something you're not telling us?"

"Maybe it's a Muggle disorder. I read about it once in a Muggle magazine." Parvati piped in. "Hermione, are you – _anorexic_?"

Lavender clasped her hands over her mouth dramatically.

Hermione snorted. "No, I am _not_ anorexic!"

"Then what is it?" Parvati asked, her eyebrows raised. "Hermione, you can tell us anything. We're here for you." She said in a much gentler tone.

Hermione stared at the dresser in front of her blankly.

"Well, will you at least tell us what is going on with Richard?" Lavender said. "Are you two back together?"

"What? No, we're not." Hermione said, snapping back to reality.

"Then what happened?" Parvati asked. "Hermione, _he was_ _holding your hand_."

Hermione sighed. "He wanted me to take him back. He apologized for what he did, and he wanted a second chance."

"And you said no?" Lavender asked.

"I told him I would think about it."

"But Hermione, he _cheated_ on you!" Parvati said, raising her voice a bit.

A flood of emotions came crashing down on Hermione at that instant. It was so unexpected, that she began to cry. She was so confused. She didn't know whether to take Richard back or not, she didn't even know if she could trust him. Then, she still had feelings for Malfoy even though he made it clear that he did not feel the same way. It was all so frustrating and confusing!

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" Lavender rushed to her side. She shot Parvati a death glance.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you again..." Parvati apologized, patting Hermione's back.

"It's just all so confusing! I don't know what to do, and I don't know why I'm so upset!"

"It's OK Hermione, just let it all out," Parvati said, rubbing her back affectionately.

"With Richard, and Malfo-" Hermione stopped and covered her mouth.

Lavender's eyes widened. "Hermione, were you about to say _Malfoy_?"

Hermione sighed, and wiped the tears from her tired eyes. She decided that she might as well tell them, or they will never get off her case. Besides, they were the only people who would even remotely understand.

"Well?.." Parvati inquired.

"Yes, I was going to say Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"So... what does Malfoy have to do with all of this?" Lavender asked, sitting down in front of her.

Hermione began picking at her nails. She can't believe she is actually telling them this. What will they think of her?

"Well – uh, Malfoy and I kind of had a _fling_."

"You what?!" Lavender and Parvati shrieked in unison.

"I don't know how it happened or why, but, it just did..."

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" Lavender said, getting up from her seat. "When did this happen?"

"Um... on Christmas day."

Lavender had an intense look of concentration upon her face. She seemed to be seriously analyzing the situation at hand.

"I've never told anyone before... about Malfoy, I mean." Hermione said quietly, breaking the silence.

Lavender's head snapped up. She saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh Hermione! I know this is a big deal for you, I mean, I understand why you told us!" Lavender explained.

"Don't worry Hermione, we don't hate you for '_fraternizing with with enemy_' or anything like that. We don't really see Malfoy as an enemy, so we're not bothered by it one single bit." Parvati said.

"This is all just so... interesting!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Lavender and Parvati didn't hate her, and they weren't going to tell anybody about her situation.

"So... Hermione... Now that you told us, you _have_ to spill _all_ the details!" Parvati said, grinning.

Hermione knew this would happen. But she really didn't mind, now that she knew that they didn't think of her actions as evil or wrong.

"What happened exactly?" Lavender asked, resuming her seat in front of Hermione.

"Well, like I said, it was Christmas day. He wished me a Happy Christmas when you two went to talk to those boys."

She looked up at the two girls sitting in front of her. They were staring back with the utmost attention she had even seen them give to another subject.

"Well, I talked to him for a bit. It was really awkward. Then, I – I started crying. Someone was reading that wretched magazine with Richard on the cover, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I remember yelling at him, and I left the Great Hall."

Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't really feel comfortable telling them what happened next.

"It's honestly such a blur!" She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh no you don't! I know the best part comes next! You're turning pink!" Lavender said, pointing at Hermione's flushing face.

Hermione's hand were becoming restless again.

"Well, I ran down the hall, and he followed me. I asked him what he wanted and – he" Hermione rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Parvati yelled.

"Hermione what happened next?!" Lavender was practically shaking in anticipation.

"Well, the next part is incredibly cheesy, now that I recall."

"So? We don't care! Just tell us!" Lavender pleaded.

"Well, I asked him what he wanted, and he just said 'you'. And then he – he kissed me."

Hermione's little tale was greeted with giggles and little squeals from the girls in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Who knew Draco Malfoy was _such_ a romantic!" Lavender said, bouncing on her seat.

"What happened next?" Parvati asked.

Hermione stiffened a bit. "Um, I don't really feel like sharing that with anyone." She said honestly. What happened with her and Malfoy in that classroom was her business.

Lavender smiled slyly. "It's OK Hermione, you already shared enough with us. So, are you two still together, or what?"

Hermione went back to picking her nails. "No. I told him I didn't want to continue what we were doing any longer, and he agreed."

"Oh." Lavender said, a bit surprised with the response.

"But he said it with such ease, you know? Like he didn't care about my feelings, and he was just using me! He didn't even look upset!" Hermione sniffed, recalling the look on Malfoy's pale face.

"And when did this happen?" Parvati asked.

"Last Thursday, before dinner." Hermione said quietly.

Lavender look up at Hermione with narrowed eyes. "Are you _positive_ this happened on Thursday?"

"Yes, I mean, trust me, I won't forget that day. There he was, waiting near the Common Room."

"But that can't be possible!" Lavender proclaimed, getting up from her seat once more.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Last Thursday, Nott asked me out!" Lavender exclaimed.

Parvati gasped.

Hermione was confused. She seemed to be missing the point.

"And how is this relevant to Malfoy?" Hermione asked, wondering where this was going.

"You couldn't have been breaking up with him on Thursday before dinner, because Malfoy was with Nott when he was asking me out!"

"I remember!" Parvati said, jumping up from her seat as well. "Malfoy was skulking in the corner, rolling his eyes. He was waiting for Nott to finish talking to Lavender!" Parvati said, her index finger in the air.

Hermione was taken aback with this sudden flow of information. The girls had to be mistaken. But then again, _she_ could be wrong...

Or, Malfoy was indeed in two places at once. It was definitely possible, with a duplicating charm. Or, with some Polyjuice Potion... but they brewed that months ago.

Hermione looked up at the girls. "I think you're right. When I was talking to him, on that day, he seemed a bit – well – off. He was hanging around our Common Room, which he has never done before, and he was awful silent when I was talking to him."

"So that means the real Malfoy was with us the entire time!" Parvati concluded.

Hermione's heart leapt. Malfoy's reaction was not really his. She didn't break up with the real Malfoy.

_She didn't break up with the real Malfoy. _That realization struck her like a ton of bricks. All happy feelings fled from her mind and body. If she didn't break up with Malfoy, then who the hell _did_ she break up with?

It could've been anybody.

Hermione got up. She needed to find Malfoy, _fast_.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed in his dorm, listening to Crabbe and Goyle argue over who would get the last of the pastries they had snuck into their room. Nott was engrossed in a book he was reading in the corner of the room.

"The last one should be mine," Crabbe said defiantly.

"Give me a good reason," Goyle retorted, sneering.

"You ate the first one you oaf!"

"Yes, but you ate one more than me, so _I_ should get the last one!"

"You're such a fucking prat, Goyle!" Crabbe yelled angrily, pulling out his wand.

"Do you _want_ to see what a 'fucking prat' looks like?" Goyle asked, whipping out his wand as well.

Draco knew that this was his queue to intervene. The last time, Goyle attempted to turn Crabbe into what he imagined to be a 'fucking git,' and Madame Pomfrey was not pleased at all.

"Boys, boys," Draco said, getting off his bed and stepping in between them.

"First off, you are both a couple of idiotic dunderheads."

Nott snickered from his corner of the room.

"Secondly, Crabbe, you _did_ eat one more than Goyle. And Goyle, you're allergic to pumpkin, and the last pastry is a _pumpkin pasty_."

Crabbe snorted. "So that means I do get the last one!" He reached for the single pastry on the plate, when Nott swiftly Accio'd the pastry to himself.

Everyone looked up at Nott, who had already taken a bite out of the sweet.

"You lot don't need the extra fat in your diet." He said simply, his eyes still on his book.

Draco chuckled, and went back to his bed, while Crabbe and Goyle sulkily shuffled away to their arm chairs.

"Oy! I think I still have some Firewhiskey left in my drawer!" Goyle announced, hopping off his seat a minute later.

He began to rummage through his drawers in search of the alcoholic beverage.

"Aha!" He yelled triumphantly, tugging the bottle out of its confines. He pulled the bottle so hard that it brought out several more items with it. A few socks and dirty magazines came out of his drawer, along with the now empty flask of Polyjuice Potion they used months ago.

Draco sat up to see what had spilled out of Goyle's impossibly messy drawer. He picked up a magazine cautiously with two fingers. The half-nude witch on the cover winked at him, and rubbed her breasts together suggestively, swaying on the spot.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "_Pissed Slags_? What the fuck do you wank off to?"

Nott had dropped his book at the mention of the magazine's title, and was cracking up in the corner of the room.

Goyle snatched his dirty magazine out of Draco's hand and held it protectively against his chest.

"I have needs!" He said defensively, stuffing the magazine back into his drawer.

Nott was crying with laughter. Goyle looked over at him with narrowed eyes, and angrily chucked the empty flask of Polyjuice at him.

"Bloody hell!" Nott yelled, grabbing the flask. He looked at it. "Wasn't this the flask of Polyjuice? I remember we still had some left." He was staring at the flask from different angles, as though potion would instantly reappear if held at the right angle.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could get my hands on some, but I see _Goyle_ used it all." Crabbe snorted.

"Shut up," Goyle said, putting the last of his things in his drawer. "And for your knowledge, I did _not_ use the rest of the potion. I found it empty like a week ago, and I just kept it in here."

"Doesn't it _bother_ you that people go through your things?" Nott asked, tossing the flask back to Goyle.

Goyle shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." He stuffed the flask in his drawer once more. "My locking charm wouldn't hold out anyways."

Malfoy smirked. Goyle was right, they would be able to break his locking charm in less than a minute.

"True," Nott agreed, returning to his book.

Draco lay comfortably in his bed, not knowing what to do. On weekends, he usually played Quidditch with Zabini, or he fooled around with a new girl. But he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Zabini, and he was not in the mood to sleep with another girl.

He rolled over, and sighed. He might just sit near the lake to clear his mid a bit...

At that moment Blaise Zabini entered the room. He had just returned from a game of Quidditch, and was already tossing his gear on the floor.

Draco got up. He no longer wanted to stay in the room. As he was walking out, Zabini turned to him.

"Your little Gryffindor is loitering outside the halls." He said quietly to Draco, smirking.

Draco said nothing, although his mind was flooding with thoughts. He walked out of his dorm swiftly, wondering why on earth Hermione would be wandering the Slytherin dungeons.

He quickly walked by Lexi, who was sitting on the couch, fixing her nails with her wand. She scoffed when he walked by her.

Draco hated to admit it, but he was rather anxious to see Hermione.

He practically tumbled out of the Common Room, and when he realized what a fool he looked like, he stopped. He took a deep breath, and mentally straightened himself out. He walked down the halls of the dungeon, expecting to see Hermione's brown hair every time he turned a corner. He became increasingly agitated; maybe Zabini was pulling his leg. If that was the case, then it was pretty low of him to do. Climbing up the stairs to the main hall, Malfoy was very annoyed. Why would Zabini say something like that?

He decided to go back to his original plan, and sit by the lake. He found a secluded spot under a tree, and he sat down, making sure not to dirt his trousers. He hadn't even been sitting for three minutes until a figure approached him. He scowled. He wanted some alone time.

He looked up and his heart jumped when he saw that it was Hermione who was slowly approaching him. When she was sure that he wouldn't leave, she cautiously sat a couple of meters away from him.

"I was looking for you," She began. "I was in the dungeons, and I was a bit lost. I bumped into Zabini, and he gave me a weird smile, so I decided to leave." Her hands were fidgeting as she said this.

Draco said nothing. He stared into the black waters of the lake, shining in the sunlight.

Hermione huffed. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot... but that is because we both had a _huge_ misunderstanding. I think I can explain most of what happened."

He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"But before I begin, I need to ask you a question." Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and she took a deep breath. "What kind of knickers do I wear?"

Draco sputtered. That was the last thing he expected her to ask. "Why are you -" He began.

"Just answer the question Malfoy." Hermione said sternly.

Draco looked thoughtful for a second, and decided to answer her very unorthodox question.

"Your knickers? They're cotton, and white." He answered, a slight smirk forming on his face.

Hermione flushed.

"And why did you need to be reminded of this?" He inquired.

"I needed to ask something that only _you_ would know."

"Oh." Draco furrowed his brow. "I still don't understand."

"Trust me, after this, you will understand. Now, where were you on Thursday, before breakfast?"

Draco looked at her. "Granger, do I _look_ like a calendar to you?"

"Please, just try to remember." She said.

"Fine." Malfoy attempted to recall last Thursday. On Thursdays he had Charms, with the Hufflepuffs. He also had Ancient Runes with the Gryffindors, and he specifically remembered not seeing Hermione in class. But he wasn't surprised, because she had ran crying to her Common Room after they finished yelling at each other...

Thursday was when Hermione told him they agreed not to see each other anymore. When they "broke up." The very frustrating, stupid, pointless break up.

Now that he remembered the day, he needed to recall what he was doing in the morning. He had been walking to breakfast with Nott, when that git saw Lavender and couldn't hold his saliva in any longer... he remembered being disgusted about how hypnotized Nott was by that girl. She wasn't even that good-looking. Then Nott proceeded to talk to the girl, which made him even more annoyed.

"I was with Nott, and we were heading to breakfast. Nott was a bit distracted with that Lavender girl in your house, and I had to wait for him to finish speaking with her."

Hermione shut her eyes. She was relieved that what Lavender had told her was the truth. But now, things became a lot more complicated. How was she supposed to explain to Draco what had happened? How were they supposed to find out who the "other Draco" was?

Hermione looked up at Malfoy who was staring at her with interest. She scooted closer to him.

"OK, Malfoy, what I am going to tell you might sound very strange, but I swear, it is the truth. I was in the right state of mind when this happened, and it wasn't some sort of figment of my imagination."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"On Thursday morning, I was going out to breakfast, and I was looking for you. I was walking down the hall of my Common Room when _I saw you_."

"But, I was downstairs, with Nott!" Draco said defensively.

"I am fully aware of that fact," Hermione said, a tad irritated. "So that means that someone must have cast a Duplicating Charm, or something of the sort."

Draco frowned. "No, in order to cast a Duplicating Charm, you need blood from the person you want to duplicate. And I haven't bled in _months_."

"OK, well.." Hermione trailed off.

"What did I – or the other me I suppose – say? Or do?"

"I approached you, and you did look a bit timid. I just old you that I wanted to break things off, and you looked rather surprised."

"Granger, why did you want to break things off with me anyhow?" Draco asked, looking at her with narrowed grey eyes.

"Malfoy, this is not the time to discuss that. We need to figure out who knows about this, and we need to figure it out now! I mean, I don't know what I would do if Harry or Ron ever found out about us..." Hermione looked down at the ground tears began to well up in her eyes. She had never really considered what would happen if Harry or Ron heard about them, but she did not want to think about what would happen.

Draco stared out into the lake. What Hermione had just said floated around in his mind.

_We need to figure out who knows about this..._

Of course! There was only one other person who had mentioned his affair to Hermione with him. He felt like the most oblivious oaf in the world at that moment. He had found the missing puzzle piece, and now that he had found it, everything made sense.

"Fucking shit!" He swore angrily, jumping up onto his feet.

Hermione was a bit alarmed at his sudden outburst, but she managed to get onto her feet as well.

"What? Do you know who it is?" She asked desperately.

Draco had no time to explain. He needed to find that slimy git, and take care of him before he could mess around with his affairs any more.

He looked at Hermione. "Granger listen to me. Go to your tower, and I'll meet you in the Library in an hour. I don't have any time to explain, it would take too long."

"But-" She began.

He gripped her shoulder fiercely. "No! Granger, can't you just fucking -" He stopped, and took a deep breath, realizing how savage he sounded. "Just – trust me, OK?"

Hermione stared at his pale face. His eyes had turned a deep silver color. She silently nodded her head yes, and in less than ten seconds, Malfoy was out of her sight.

**A/N: I know this chapter is rather short, but if I added in the other part, it would have been too long. The next chapter will make up for the length of this one. And just some things I would like to put forth: If the timeline of the story (i.e dates and hours) seem a bit off, or weird, it's because I tend to mess up the timeline of whatever I am writing. My brain tends to be sloppy when it comes to that. And just a bit of trivia – "pissed" is the British equivalent of "drunk." So Goyle reads dirty magazines about drunken sluts, if anyone needed some clarification. Yes, Goyle is indeed very gross and pervy. And yes, I am evil for leaving you with this cliff hanger. **


	12. Chapter 12

Draco Malfoy swiftly stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, his blood pumping violently through his veins. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, and it beat faster and faster with every step he took. He practically flew down the stairs leading to the Dungeons, and in almost no time he was in his Common Room. He lessened his pace slightly at the sight of many fellow Slytherins. He did not want to look suspicious, or cause some kind of scene. Scenes were not his style.

Nonchalantly, he made his way to his dorm, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. He could feel the arteries in his forearm straining at his grip.

He opened the door to his dorm. He quickly scanned his surrounding with narrowed eyes, not being able to hear anything; his heartbeat was so loud in his ears. Zabini was not there. Like someone had hit a switch, he was instantly able to hear again. He heard Nott snoring, book lying on the floor forgotten, and he heard Crabbe and Goyle playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Since he was there, he decided to shed off any extra weight he was carrying around. Draco quickly made his way to his bed, removed his robe, and set it down. He rolled up the sleeves of his uniform neatly, so that they rested above his elbows. He loosened and removed his tie, and set that on his bed as well.

He turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where is Zabini?" He asked ever so calmly.

"He went to the showers," Crabbe answered, focusing on the unstable card pyramid they were attempting to build.

Malfoy stuck his wand into the pocket of his trousers, and made his way to the showers.

------------------------------

Hermione nervously went back to Gryffindor Tower, and paced her room restlessly. Thankfully, Lavender and Parvati were out on the grounds; she did not want them to be around in her time of anxiety.

She had no idea what Draco was doing or where he had stormed off to. As the seconds creeped by she became increasingly nervous. She was fully aware that Draco wanted her to stay in Gryffindor Tower, but seriously – who was he to tell _her_ what to do? The more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt for listening to him. She could go where ever she felt like. She wasn't an idiot, and she was _not_ helpless. She knew not to go loitering in the dungeons anymore, because she had a hunch that is where he was at the moment.

She looked around her dorm room and felt incredibly claustrophobic at that moment. She didn't want to be there, and she wasn't going to sit still while Malfoy went off to do only Merlin-knows-what.

-----------------------------

Draco silently left his dorm, and quietly made his way down the hall. He passed several other boy's dorms, and finally stood in front of the giant double doors leading to the boy's bathrooms and showers. He was about to open the door, when a small first year came out from the bathrooms. The first year looked up at Malfoy's tall and menacing figure, slightly cringing at the look on his face.

"Is anybody else in there?" Malfoy asked the small Slytherin.

"Um... There are a few third and fourth years... oh and that other guy from your year..." He said cautiously.

Draco smirked. He slightly shoved the small boy out of his way, and entered the bathrooms.

He slowly took out his wand, and peered around the vast area. On his right was an open doorway, where all the urinals and toilet stalls were. A third year was busy watching his hands. Draco pointed his wand at him, and nudged his head towards the exit. The boy's eyes widened, and he quickly made his way out of the bathrooms.

Draco continued walking forward, and the faint sound of running water met his ears. He walked through the foggy glass door that led to the showers, and immediately felt the warm steam and humidity hit his face. Two fourth years were chatting with each other, hair wet, and towels around their waists.

Draco pointed his wand at them.

"Out." He said quietly.

One of the boys frowned, and he was about to protest when the other one nudged him in the arm and motioned to the foggy glass door. The boy looked upset, but the listened to his friend nonetheless.

"Prick," the boy said as he passed Malfoy on his way out.

Malfoy gripped his wand painfully, trying very hard to not lash out at the young boy. Once they had left, Malfoy muttered a locking charm on the door.

He slowly walked through the steam, being careful not to slip on the shallow puddles of moisture that were all over the floor.

He spotted Zabini's nude in front of him, his back turned. Draco knew this was his chance.

"_Imperio_!" He shouted. Zabini stood still at the sound of the unforgivable curse.

_Surprised, Zabini? _Draco thought. _Well before we begin this, I think it would be best for both of us if you covered up. Wrap a towel around yourself, then turn around to face me. _

Zabini's body acquiesced, although his face showed that he was struggling against the curse.

_Good_, Draco thought. _Now to make sure this is working properly, I want you to give me your wand, and then.... do a little dance._ Draco smirked_._

Blaise slowly made his way over, and handed his wand to Draco. He then took a step back, and began to do what looked like a small part of the Muggle Hokey-Pokey dance.

Draco let out a loud laugh. Zabini looked like he could murder with his eyes; his cheeks were red with humiliation.

Draco felt no remorse for what he was doing; Zabini knew not to get muddled in his personal affairs, but he did anyway.

_OK, that's enough. Do you know why I'm doing this Blaise? Answer me, honestly._

"It's about Granger," Blaise answered, his voice a bit off.

_Ah, so I was right. What the fuck did you think gave you the right to stick your nose into my bloody business? Hmm? Answer me. _

"I – I really didn't intend on doing so. It was really all just a coincidence..." Blaise said, his face straining.

Draco shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

_Stupid, silly Blaise. I really did think we were mates. But then again, we're both in Slytherin, so I really shouldn't be disappointed, should I? Why did you take the rest of Goyle's Polyjuice? Answer me._

"I wanted to turn into you, so I could get to Amelia Curvhart... She – she liked you, and-"

_Shut up._ Draco thought, cutting him off. _I knew you never dealt with rejection well, Blaise. You are so sensitive._ He chuckled.

_Now, since this is making ever so much sense, tell me: What did Granger talk to you about? _

"She wanted to end things with you."

_Why? Answer me._

"She said she was developing romantic feelings for you." Blaise said, his eyes dancing with anger.

Draco's grin was wiped off his face when the words Zabini spoke registered in his mind. He did not expect Zabini to know such information, and he was surprised to hear that Granger felt for him in that way. His mind was in a swirl of thoughts. He felt his cheeks growing even more pink; this and the fact that the showers practically served as a steam room was making him very flustered. He was concentrating so hard on Granger that he accidentally broke the curse on Blaise.

As soon as the connection broke, Zabini leapt at Malfoy, trying to grab his wand back.

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Zabini roared. He shoved Draco to the wet floor, trying to snatch back his wand.

Alarmed, Draco acted quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Draco pushed the frozen figure of Blaise off him.

"I hate to do this to you Blaise, but you really asked for it." Draco said, running a hand through his damp hair.

"You really crossed the line, and you know things that I am really not comfortable with you knowing."

He turned his back on the still figure lying on the wet floor.

"Don't worry, it will only make you forget a _little_."

Draco spun around, and pointed his wand at Blaise. "_Obliviate_!" He yelled.

Blaise's eyed widened in shock, but once he was hit with the spell, they drooped slowly, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Malfoy smirked, and broke the petrifying spell on him. He tossed Zabini's wand next to him, and exited the showers.

---------------------------------

Hermione left her dorm, not really knowing where to go. She didn't want to stay in the Common Room, so she decided to just stay in the Library until Malfoy met her there.

She sat around in the Library, her mind too abuzz with thoughts to pick up a book and read. She had brought her bag with her, and she was pretending to work on an essay.

She kept glancing at the clock, an hour had almost passed already, and she was beginning to feel impatient. Where on earth did Malfoy run off to?

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up. Her heart sank. It wasn't Malfoy. It was Ron with Harry by his side, both sporting their brooms and Quidditch gear.

What were they doing there? Why did they decide to stop leaving her alone _now_ of all moments?

"Um, hi, Ron... Harry," She said, acknowledging their presence.

Ron smiled weakly. "Erm... Hermione... Harry and I... well Harry and I are worried about you." He said, looking her her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You've been acting very strange lately, and you've been avoiding _everyone_."

Hermione let out a breath. They were bothering her _now_ to discuss _that_? She would have none of it. She opened her mouth to explain, but Ron continued.

"I know you told us that you were having lady problems -" His face turned red as he said that, "And Merlin knows that Harry and I don't want to know anything about that because the whole thing with blood creeps us out, but – er we're not _afraid_ of blood, just blood from that particular _area, _and er -"

"Ron, stop." Hermione said, stopping Ron's rambling. Ron stopped, his face redder than ever, while Harry looked at Hermione gratefully.

"I'm fine. I've just been wanting some alone time, because I've been going through some things. And I can't discuss those kinds of things with you guys, alright?"

Harry saw that Ron was going to protest, so he quickly spoke out.

"OK Hermione. We were just worried about you, is all. And we missed you too. We were wondering if you wanted to go and watch us practice a bit of Quidditch? We would be together, and you would still get your bit of alone time." Harry suggested, smiling kindly.

Hermione reciprocated his smile, trying to find a good excuse to make them leave. She was quickly trying to come up with something when Malfoy's white blonde hair caught her eye.

"I – er – I would love to, but-" Hermione began, but stopped suddenly when Malfoy walked up to them.

"Granger, a word?" Malfoy said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Oi, can't you see Hermione is talking to us?" Ron said, his voice rising.

Draco ignored him. He stared pointedly at Hermione.

She saw that he was serious. She turned to Harry and Ron.

"Just a minute, I'll take care of the ferret," Hermione said, feigning sarcasm.

She got up and walked away from Harry and Ron, making sure they wouldn't be able to hear her conversation with Draco.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione sighed. "They just showed up right now. Trust me, I didn't really want to see them either." She felt a bit guilty saying that about her two best friends, but their timing really vexed her.

"Well I'm not going to say anything with them around." Malfoy said, his arms crossed.

"I know, I don't expect you to." Hermione looked around, thinking of something to do. "I have an idea. Meet me at the giant tapestry on the seventh floor. Go now, I can get Harry and Ron to leave me alone little while longer."

"Alright," Draco said, still looking annoyed. He turned around swiftly, and stalked out of the Library.

Hermione returned to the two suspicious boys.

"What did he want?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Ugh, nothing!" Hermione said, feigning anger.

"Hermione are you OK?" Ron asked, alarmed at her sudden quiet outburst.

"No Ron, actually, I am not. Malfoy just bothered me to act like an arse! I am really irritated right now, and I want some alone time for the rest of the day OK?"

She picked up her bag, and stuffed her papers in it.

"You guys go have fun playing Quidditch. I just need some time to clear my head OK?" She quickly walked away from them, heading to the seventh floor. She smiled to herself, glad her bit of acting worked.

"See mate, told you she was still on her you-know-what." Harry said, looking at the crest-fallen face of Ron.

"I suppose. I just don't understand why bleeding makes them so angry!" Ron said sadly, kicking the leg of the table lightly.

They made their way out of the Library slowly.

"You would think they would _want_ some attention, with all those horrible things happening down there..." He mumbled miserably.

------------------------------

Hermione was greeted with the sight of Malfoy, hands in his trouser pockets, staring down at the floor, looking lost in thought.

"Hi." She greeted.

He looked up at her. "So, what was the purpose of meeting here? Did you get rid of those two?"

"Yes, they went to go play Quidditch. And I thought that we should meet somewhere private, so that you can tell me about all that's happened."

Draco looked around the open hallway skeptically. "This isn't very private, Granger."

"I know, I just wanted to meet you here so we can go to my dorm room."

"What?" Draco asked, practically sputtering.

"That is the only place we are really guaranteed privacy. If we go into a classroom, any teacher could easily break one of our locking charms."

"Yes, but what about your roommates?" Draco said, still uncertain about her idea.

"They aren't there, and besides, they kind of already know about you..." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"What?!" Malfoy snapped, cross.

"I had to tell someone Draco," She said, looking at him sternly. "And they won't tell anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"I trust them." Hermione said.

Draco huffed. He didn't agree with her judgement, but he left it at that.

"OK, so how am I exactly going to get into your room? I think your fellow _Gryffindors_ will notice me in your Common Room."

"You really don't believe that I think things through, do you?" Hermione asked, a bit offended. Draco stared at her.

"Well, I know a spell. I can transform you to someone else, but only for a few seconds. It's a mirage charm."

"Lovely." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled coldly, and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

She became much more alert as they were approaching the Fat Lady, who was snoozing.

"OK, so I'm going to make you appear as though you were a fourth year girl. It will last for about thirty seconds. Ready?"

Draco nodded.

Hermione concentrated, clearly creating the image of the girl in her mind.

"_Mirare._" She said, pointing her wand at Malfoy.

When she opened her eyes, she was faced with a young Gryffindor girl.

"OK, quickly," she said.

They approached the groggy Fat Lady.

"Phoenix feather." Hermione said to the portrait.

"Indeed!" The Fat Lady said sleepily, opening the door to the Common Room.

Hermione and Draco entered quickly, making their way up the girl's staircase. Hermione opened the door to her dorm, and they both entered. As soon as she shut her door, Draco's image wavered, as though he was in sweltering hot heat, and he turned back into his normal self.

He looked around at his surroundings, obviously interested in her room.

"Alright, tell me everything." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed.

Draco pulled out a chair. "Gladly."


End file.
